The World and Life of Evan Potter
by TeamIDontCare
Summary: What if Harry had an older sister around the age of the Weasley twins? How would she change and effect the story? GeorgexOC It's my first fanfic and and I'm sorta new to the site, so please read and review, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black paced back and forth in a hallway in the Potter's house outside a spare room. Inside said spare room, his best firned's wife was giving birth to a baby. His godchild. He and Wormtail had made a bet on the gender. Sirius guessed female, while Wormtail guessed male. The baby was being born on September 5, 1977. Sirius smirked at the date, the poor kid would have to wait nearly a whole year after she turned 11 to go to Hogwarts. That would suck. Just then the door opened and James stepped out smiling.

"Well Padfoot? Wanna meet your goddaughter?"

"God_daughter_? Yes! Wormtail owes 10 galleons!" He cheered, stepping inside the rrom. The first thing he saw was Lily laying in a big bed with a pink bundle in her arms. Next to her was a healer and Marlene McKinnson, the godmother. Lily held out the baby girl for me to hold and he toke her. She had red hair and bright green eyes that loked up at me curiously, as if to say, who are you? Her freckles were the same as her mother's too. Sirius looked from Lily, to James, to the baby, and back for a while before Marlene spoke.

"What _are _you_ doing_?"

"Aha! I was looking for a resemblence to the father, and I found it!" He exclaimed.

"And what would that be? I was under the impression that she was completely Evans and no Potter," chuckled James, then he looked thoughtful, as if a light bulb had appeared over his head, but no one notcied and everyone else continued to talk.

"Her face and eye shape are Prongs'," stated Padfoot proudly.

"Hm, that makes her the complete spitting image of him, doesn't it?" added Lily jokingly.

"So, what is Miss Mini-Lily's name?" he asked smiling.

"I don't know, Sirius," said Lily reaching for her newborn daughter. "I can't think of one," she stated looking thoughtfully into her daughter's face.

"I know the perfect name." said James, moving to sit on the bed and wrap an arm around his wife and baby.

"Oh?" questioned Lily.

"Evan Lily Potter."

Four years later Sirius stood in what was once his best friends' front lawn. They're dead now. Wormtail, the treachous rat, had turned them into Voldermont not even a week after he had switched spots with Sirius to become secret-keeper for the Potter's. It had been Sirius' idea. He never thought innocent little Peter Pettigrew could be in league with Him. But he was wrong, Pettigrew _was_ in league with him.

He stepped inside the ruined building and began to call the names of his godchildren, Evan and Harry. They said that they had survived somehow. He needed to get them outta there. Then he saw a big figure coming towards him. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the fiugre, but then he recognized it.

"Hagird?"

"Hello there, Sirius. Guess your comin' fer the kids," in his arms was Harry and Evan, but they're faces were lined with smudge and on each of their forheads was a lightning bolt scar. Harry had on a blue footie and Evan had on lime green shirt and pajama pants. As soon as she saw Sirius she pointed at him looked at Hagird and said,

"See? There's Uncle Padfoot! He came for us, like I said. Now he gonna take us, right?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Hagrid, for coming to get them, but I've got them now-"

"Dumbledore told me ter get 'em and bring 'em ter him, sorry.

"Where is Dumbledore?" Sirius asked, getting sorta angry, but he didn't let it show.

"He told me ter met him at their aunt's and uncle's. Said they were ter go ter 'em,"

"But, they're my godchildren, I'll look after them, please, Hagrid, now that Lily and James is gone... They're all I've got left. And maybe Moony," he added as a second thought. Sirius had known that one of them (Moony or Wormtail) was a traitor and he had thought it was Moony, but it was really Wormtail. He had no idea if Moony would forgive him of thinking that.

" I don't know. I know how hard it must be fer ya, James bein' your best friend an' all. But Dumbledore told me-"

"No! Little bubba and me goin' with Uncle Padfoot! Please, Mr. Hagrid, sir!" begged Evan, clasping her tiny, chubby hands together and making a puppy dog face.

"Unca Pa'phoot!" agreed Harry, who had awoken at all the talking and such.

Sirius knew that Hagrid would give them to him after that. There was no way he could say no to their adorable faces.

"Alright. But ya gonna be the one ter explain why I disobeyed his orders, Sirius."

And just like that, Sirius magically provided a side-car for Evan to sit in on his motor bike and had her hold Harry, and the sibilings rode off in to the night toward their new home with their godfather.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ot the characters! Except Evan and Micheal, I made them up.**_

In the next eight years, Sirius had to go to a hearing or two to prove his innocence. Harry and Evan were even toke away from him while he was temporarily put in Azkaban. But he proved his innocence and he was able to raise them like a normal family. Except for the facts that every witch or wizard goggled their eyes on the children, had them sign autographs, shake their hands, and even bowed to them passing by. And along the way, Sirius had picked up a permant girlfriend who he was now married to. Remus "Moony" Lupin had forgiven him and come around alot, babysitted the kids while Sirius and Catrina(the girlfriend) went out on dates, honeymoons, and such. Now Evan was old enough to go to Hogwarts, and Evan, Harry, and Sirius were currently in Diagon Alley, purchasing her school stuff.

"Oh, come on Harry. Only two more years and you'll be doing this too," Evan was trying to comfort her little brother, who was staring longing at the bag of spellbags she was carrying.

"Two years is a long time, though," he huffed.

"Yeah, but at least you didn't have to wait another year after you turned 11 to go, like I did," she reasoned, walking backwards infront of her brother.

"Evan, watch it!" yelled Harry suddenly

"Whoa!" added Uncle Padfoot.

She walked right into a pair of redhead twin boys, knocking them all to the ground, thankfully, nothing fell out of their shopping bags. But the sight itself was a funny one. The boys' backs had been facing Evan, so when she knocked into them they fell on the stomaches and she had landed inbetween them on her butt. Harry and all the redhead kids surrounding the twins went burst out laughing. Evan quickly stood up and began to help the other two to their feet. In the process, she noticed that her uncle was having a hard time keeping a straight face as well.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't notice you, I should've watched where I was going," she apologized hastily, her face turning a light pink.

"It's cool," said the one on the left, and the one on the right added, "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Are you going into your first year, dear?" asked the redhead woman, who Evan guessing was the mother.

"Yes m'am. Are you two?" she asked, turning back to the twins.

"Yes we are. I'm Fred Weasley," said the one on the left, "And I'm George Weasley. Pleasure to meet your acquaintice," said the one on the right.

"I'm Evan. Evan Potter," she said, extending out her hand for the twins to shake.

Instantly, all of the family members' mouthes dropped and stared at her and my brother dumbly. "Blimey, your _Evan Potter_?" asked Fred, still staring.

"And your Harry Potter?" asked the little girl next to George, but it kinda came out as a little squeak.

"Yep. I'll be going to school in about two years," said Harry proudly, smiling at the girl, who blushed and looked at her feet.

"Cool, so will I," said the boy next to the girl, who indeed look to be about Harry's age.

"Um," Evan said, looking at her hand which was still stretched out in greeting.

"Oh, sorry," said George, but instead of shaking her hand, he toke it and bowed. Fred did the same. But Evan was pleased that the rest of them didn't. As a matter of fact, if anyone else had bowed, she wouldn't have liked them at all; her and her brother hated that. But she could tell it was regular for the twins to do such things.

The shy girl was named Ginny, she was the youngest, and then Ron, the one who was Harry's age. After them came the twins, Fred and George, and then their brother Percy, who appeared to be rather stuck up and tight. Then there was Charlie, who was an alright guy, and Bill, a cool looking person who'd already graduated from Hogwarts.

The group stayed together the rest of the trip, and Fred, George and Evan we're already good friends, and so were Ron and Harry. ("We'll have to get them together sometime," said Sirius to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Even though he'll still have me and Catrina around, I'm sure Harry will be really bored without his sister.") When they left, Fred and George promised to look for Evan on the train so they could sit together, and she agreed.

"Can you believe it? I'm finally going to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Harry. Catrina and Sirius smiled at him, and Evan look amused.

"Oh thank you for reminding me! I nearly forgot in the last two minutes since you last said it," she joked playfully.

The four were in King's Cross walking to Platform 9 and 3/4. It'd been two years since they'd met the Weasley's, and they were good friends with them. And speaking of the Weasley's, Evan could hear Mrs. Weasley's voice now...

"Now, what's the platform number?" she asked her sons.

"Nine and three quarters. Mum, can't I go...," begged her daughter.

"No, Ginny, you not old enough, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you first,"

Then, Percy walked quickly away from the group, and vanished after a load of tourists and such got in the way.

"Fred, George!" called Evan, catching her friend's attention.

"Evy! There you are, dear," greeted George, "thought we were gonna have to scracth the whole train for ya, like last year," put in Fred, and they each gave her a big hug.

"Harry, what's up?" said Ron, embracing Harry in a brotherly hug.

"Hey, Evan. Hi Harry," piped Ginny quietly.

"Hey Gin," Evan said kindly and gave her a hug, and Harry smiled at her.

"Ok, kids, if we don't go now, we'll miss the train," said Aunt Catrina.

"Good luck," said Ginny, as they walked through the barrier onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

After that, Fred, George, and Evan left Ron and Harry to go find a compartant with their friends, Lee Jordan, Angelia Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. They talked and joked about nothing and everything the whole ride there, and only stopped to change into their robes. When they got off the train, they could hear Hagrid yelling over the crowd.

"Firs' years! Firs' years with me!" Evan and Fred chuckled when they saw Harry, Ron, a girl with bushy brown hair and large teeth, and a fluffy little boy looking at Hagrid with apparent fear and amazment. They also saw tons of other groups of first years with the same reactions.

"Don't worry," Evan told her brother and his friends, "he's no where near as fierce as he looks. He's quite kind, actually." Then she and Fred had to jog to cacth up with the rest of them, who had gone ahead.

In the Great Hall, Fred and George sat infront of Evan, who sat in between Percy and Alicia, and on George's right was Lee, and on Fred's left was Angelina. They were all (except Percy, who simply glared disapprovingly at them) betting on who would be put where.

"I know Harry and Ron'll be in Gryffindor," said Lee.

"They'd better be or else," muttered Fred and George so Percy couldn't hear.

"I think that bushy haired girl will be in Ravenclaw and that fluffy boy'll be in Hufflepuff,"

said Angelina.

"Naw, they'll be in Gryffindor, too. But I bet one of those indian twins'll be in Ravenclaw, though," corrected Evan.

"How much?"

"Five sickles, two knuts," (A/N I've read all the books, but I really can't remember much on how valuable is each coin.)

"Deal, What do ya'll think? Alicia, Fred, Lee, George?" asked Angelina, offering anyone to get in on the bet.

Lee and Alicia shok their heads, but Fred put his bet with Angelina, and George put his with Evan, who smiled. Then, with a smirk forming across her face she turned to Percy, she asked if he wanted to place one.

"W-What? No! How dare you even suggest such a thing! I would never do such, how can you think of me so? Those poor first years are nervous enough as it is without you all betting on them! Why, I out to give you all detention..." he went off on a roaring rampage that made the rest of them laugh. Then they all quieted down a bit when the first years entered. When they all got to the front, the hat sang it's song and McGongall bgean to call names. When they bushy-haired girl, Hermione Granger, came up she was Gryffindor. so was the fluffy boy (Neville Longbottom). Then when the Patil twins ame up front, the first one, (Padma) was in Ravenclaw, while the other (Parvti) was in Gryffindor.

Evan and George smiled and held their hands to Fred and Angelina, mouthing, "Pay up." They blushed as they began clearing out their pockets in search of the money while Lee and Alicia chuckled softly. Then Harry came up and Evan sat up straight at once, and she wasn't the only one. Everyone else was craning their necks to get a better look at The Boy-Who-Lived. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her younger brother, she had endured the same whispers and stares when she was new here, and really, she still did. Things would only get worse for Harry, but hopefully he wouldn't have it as bad as she did, since most people had already gotten used to seeing The Girl-Who-Lived.

Anyway, he got Gryffindor, and so did Ron. So, all in all, the new Gryffindors were Ron, Harry, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Parvti Patil, and Lavender Brown. They seemed like a nice group, though Lee sweared that, "That Granger girl'll be the next Percy." The two were talking and Percy was advising her about how to stay out of trouble and in her classes, "you won't be doing much yet, in Transfiguration you'll start out just turning matches in to needles and such, the basics..."

About half way through the feast, Harry turned to Evan, and asked who the man with the greasey black hair and hooked nose talking to the one in the turban was. She scowled instantly. Professor Snape. Even though she was one his best students (possibly _the _best) Snape didn't like her much at all. She wasn't sure if it was because she was in Gryffindor, or because she and the twins had bewitched his breakfast to float in the air one morning and turn different colors. Probablly the latter, because he had been sorta tolerant of her before that. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd treat Harry and Ron just as bad. As she told him this and ways to stay on his good side, and what he did if you didn't stay on his good side, he turned rather pale.

Then, finally they were able to go to bed, Evan muttered a goodnight to her roommates, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie Bell, before dozing off. The next morning, she got up early, so she could get dressed and have time to stray in the halls before class. She had promised Hary she'd give him advice to get to his classes, but she wasn't she if he completely trusted her. He'd be right because she decided to give him the wrong directions to McGongall and Quirell. She sat between Fred and George at breakfast and ate her eggs and bacon while joking with the two of them nonchalantly. Then McGongall came around with their schedules.

_**Damn! **_she thought, and she knew the rest of her friends were thinking more or less the same thing. This morning she had Double Potions, History of Magic, and Ancient Ruins. Her two least favorite classes plus one that's supposed to be overly hard. Looking back now, she really wasn't sure why she was taking it. Angelina guessed she'd done it for the challenge. Harry's schedule was perfect, though, at least for Evan. He had Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. He'd more than likely get two tardies on his first day, if he really did end up trusting his sister's directions.

As she expected, Snape was absolutely horrible. Lee was the worst in the class at Potions and Sanpe kept asking him questions he knew Lee didn't know, even though Evan's and some Slytherin boy's hand was permantly in the air the whole time. And when they started to make the potions, Lee'd been very careful with this work, and he'd actual done a decent job. He was sharing a table with Evan and Alicia, and Evan smiled at him after they were done, meaning he'd got it right. Snape saw this and claimed it was evidence of cheating. As a result, he emptied both of their cauldrons with a vanishing spell and failed them for the day, and taken way ten points each. When Alicia protested and said they had not been cheating, she'd have notcied, and he toke ten points from because she was, "covering for them, and was being disrespectful and deifant."

By the time she got History of Magic, she was shaking in anger and it was impossible for her to fall asleep to Binns' drooning lectures. As a result, she actually got a full set of notes to study. Huh, maybe having those classes back to back had an upside after all. Ancient Runes really did prove to be as complicated as they said, but Evan actually liked. It gave her a challenge, and probablly would be more useful in the future than Divination. She had that Wednesday, and what she heard from those who'd already had her, she was a lunatic fraud.

At lunch, Harry got all sorts of upset with her, though, "You gave me the wrong directions," he said, quite infuriated.

"Only to Transfiguration and D.A.D.A., not like you showed up late to all your classes," she replied.

"Oh, but we did," repleied Ron. "After been giving the wrong directons for the first two classes were wrong, we figured the third was wrong, too."

Evan choked on her pumpkin juice while the Weasley twins collapsed with laughter next to her. She never thought they wouldn't trust the third directions, but thinking about it, she realized that that was actually quite guessable.

"Excuse me, but did I just hear correctly? You gaev our little borthers the wrong directons to their classes," They all turned to see Percy Weasley standing looking absolutely murderous. Harry and Ron paled. They wanted to yell at her, but never mean to set _him _on her. Now they'd probablly get it from her, Fred, and George later.

"Did you two get detention?" asked Percy, and they started to answer but stopped. It was then obvious that they had.

Percy turned back to Evan angrily and ordered, "If you don't go report yourself to McGongall or someone right now, I will."

"Oh come one, I really didn't mean for them to be late to Herbology, just meant it as a 'Welcome to Hogwarts' joke-"

"If you don't do it now, I'll report you too Snape, or Dumbledore himself."

And with that, Evan glared at Percy, but stood up and stalked over to the staff table anyway. She recieved two nights of detention. She was right in thinking Harry and Ron would get punished by Fred and George for Percy getting invovled, only she didn't get to particpate or witness the event because of her detentions. But from what she's heard, they're homework papers had caught on fire everytime they tried to do it (this one more for Percy) and they're clothes had suddenly disappeard in a shower of glitter and sparkly confetti, leaving nothing but they're underwear and socks (more for Ron and Harry). Even though they all knew who did it, they had no proof, and nothing happened to the twins.

The only other eventful things that week was that in Defense Aganist the Dark Arts, Evan's forehead began to hurt. Not a normal headache, but a searing pain that orginated from her scar and occured anytime Quirell got near her and Angelina's desk. Later on she learned Harry experienced a smiliar problem. And there was the time the first years came back from their first Potion's lesson. If the way Ron, Seamus, and Parvti were calling him every bad name under the sun, and the rest of them were shaking in anger and muttering bad things about Snape (even Herimone)were a clue, he'd gone way overboard with his tactics.

And there was only one other notable thing, on the way to their first class Thurday morning, a fourth year Ravenclaw boy name Micheal Robins walked straight into Evan and knocked them both down, not unlike the way she had knocked down Fred and George when she meet them. He helped he picked up her books and started a conversation with her about the ones she was reading for pleasure, _Quiddditch Through the Ages_ and _Creative and Useful Potions: How to Make Them and Use Them._ (Even though she didn't like Potions with Snape, she did like them in general) He walked with them all the way to the front door (they had Care of Magical Creatures next) and then excused himself saying he had to get to class or he'd be late.

"I'd like to meet you again later though. I hope we run in to each other again soon,"

"Literally or metaphorically?" she asked teasingly.

"Doesn't matter to me," he replied with a smile, "See you later."

"Bye."

Through out Evan's and Micheal's conversations, Fred and Lee had exchanged smirks, while Angelina, Alicia, and Katie giggled and whispered about them quietly. George, however, was glaring holes in to the back of Robins' head the whole time, and the only one to notice was Fred. After that, Evan had smiled the whole day while George couldn't stop scowling. Again, Fred was the only one to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! Except Evan and Micheal, I made them up.**_

_Weaselredhair: Actually, it's unisex name that's often used for boys, but can be feminine too. I know because there is a girl in my class named Evan._

_ NightGrace: I'm probably gonna keep it at Harry's first year for now. More than likely gonna fly through it though, and his second. But I will skip the third, if I get that far. And thank you._

_ Mommyshaw: Thanks, I'm gonna do my best to finish it._

_ BritanyJean: Thanks, little Harry is supposed to be very cute :P. Yeah, I thought Sirius should've been around more, too. He was one of my favorite characters. Paying tribute to Lily was the idea, I don't know why I haven't seen anyone else with the idea yet. I thought it seemed obvious. And, oh yeah George gets jealous._

That weekend, Evan, Fred and George spent their Saturday morning catching up with homework in the library. As much as the boys didn't want to, they knew they had to or else. "Or else," being enforced by Evan, teachers, or both. Surprisingly, they met Micheal Robins there and he said he'd help them with their work, an offer only George refused. Evan couldn't remember a time when George had sticked to her as close as he did then. And that's including the time in their second year, when majority of the Slytherins we after her blood for making them look stupid in a Quidditch game. (She was a chaser, and had gotten passed the Slytherin keeper more times than imaginable.) Even though she had hated it, there was at least two Gryffindors escorting her around during that time period. George was giving her a distinct deja vou feeling from back then. He kept an eye on her and Micheal the whole time and when one of them left to go to a bookshelf, he kept one eye trained on them. Everytime Robins would move closer to her, George would flinch. She could even swore she heard him growl once when Micheal leaned over her shoulder to see what she was writing. When she tried to ask Fred what was going on, he simply laughed. After they left the library, George kept looking over his shoulder as if he expected Micheal to follow them. By the time they reached the Common Room, Evan'd had enough.

"What's your problem?" she demanded of him as they walked up the steps to the Fat Lady.

"Problem? Don't have one," he replied curtly.

"Really? Then what was all that back there? You acted as if he was going to attack me or something, what you got against him?"

"Nothing really, just don't like the looks of him."

"The looks of him? You were being that horrible because of the looks of him? He offered to help you with your homework, and by helping, I mean practically doing it himself. He did me and Fred's," Fred had been snickering at the two for a while now but as soon as she mentioned him, he shook his head at Evan, he wasn't going to be apart of it.

The two continued to argue as Fred gave The Fat Lady the password. "I don't want help, I'll never learn that way,"

"Since when did you care about learning?" By now the whole room was watching, but Evan was far to angry to notice.

"Look, I don't like him because what he's up to is quite obvious," stated George plainly.

"Oh really? Well then, _Georgie_, enlighten me, what's so obvious?"

"He's only being nice to you because he wants to get in your pants! You saw the way he was so nonchalant with the rest of us, he wants your butt!" exploded George, and then went very red in the face.

"If you weren't being such an arrogant toerag, you'd notice that he was being perfectly kind to _all of us_, except for you who was being too much of a git to be decent!"

And with that they both stomped up towards their dormitries, leaving Fred standing there awkwardly facing a bunch of confused, curious Grffyindor students. He managed to refuse answering all of them except one.

"Fred, who want's to do what with my sister?" asked a furious Harry Potter.

"No one," answered Fred quietly. "We meet a guy in the library who was flirting with her and George got extremely jealous. It'll blow over eventually."

But two weeks later when the Quidditch team was just starting up practices again, they still weren't talking. Wood told them to get over it, Angelina said they were being inmature little kids, Alicia just begged them to work together, if only for the team, and Fred and Harry kept casting them uneasy glances. In the meanwhile, Harry had got the Seeker postion on the team and also a Nimbus Two-Thousand broom, which he was very proud of. Evan decided to get him a brrom servcing kit for Christmas. She also made a very interesting discovery on Micheal Robins.

The two were sitting in the grounds near a tree discussing which Chronicles of Narnia book was the best, (Yes, they both read muggle fantasy books, they were better than wizard fantasies, because... well... there is no fantasy to write about.) when Cedric Diggory walked by. Diggory was a handsome fourth year Hufflepuff who was at least glanced at by every girl (or homo boys) in his age group while walking by. So, of course Evan stole a quick glance in his direction before turning back to Micheal, who was staring at Diggory. No, that's not right, staring at Diggory's ass!

Evan was still looking at him slyly when he turned away from the boy and meet her eyes. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Your gay, aren't you?"

"Your blunt, aren't you?"

The two went burst out laughing, then Evan asked, "So, you got the hots for Diggory, aye?"

"Hush!" he snapped as two second years passed by, glancing at them untrustedly. When they were gone he said, "No, I just like looking at his bum. He has a nice juicy one, you know?" Then Evan rolled over with giggles. She wasn't just laughing with Micheal though, she was half laughing at George. He thought Micheal was after her virginity? More likely he'd be after George's himself.

The thought of George quieted her quickly. This meant he was wrong about Robins, and if she told him, he might apologize to the both of them, he might even grow to like Micheal, he was a cool person. But Micheal might not like it if she told George that. She was pretty sure it was a secret, and she was the only one (besides the boys he's been with, of course) who knew. Maybe she could ask him and explain to him the situation, and he might let her tell George. Rather she admitted it or not, she really did miss him.

But then, again, she shouldn't have to spill a person's darkest secret for him to trust her judgement! And knowing George, he'd probablly tell Fred, who'd tell everyone, then Micheal would be humiliated and never talk to her again. No, George could suck it up and just trust her with this.

Soon, Halloween came, and neither of them had made any attempt to talk to each other. Harry had never seen Evan angry enough with a person to not talk to them for more than a month. She usually dropped things like this easily, same with George. But as soon as the food came out, he forgot instantly, and ate as much as he could. He vaguely wondered where Hermione Granger was, and remembered what happened between her and Ron earlier that day, and Parviti saying to Lavender about her being in the bathroom crying.

Then Professor Quirell ran in the Great Hall, and exclaimed, "Troll! There's a troll in the dungeons!" and then fainted and fell head first on the floor.

After a second of silence, everyone began to panic. It toke several spurts of light out of Dumbledore's wand to calm them all down. "Everyone, go straight to your Common Rooms, if prefects will please escort the first years..."

Harry then heard Percy call out above the crowd, "First years follow me, this way, first years!"

About halfway to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry remembered something, "Ron! Hermione, she doesn't know about the troll!"

"So?"

"So? It's our fault she doesn't know, what if she gets hurt?"

"Fine,"

So the two slipped away from the group of Gryffindors in to a group of Hufflepuffs. Unfortunately, they weren't unnoticed.

"Where's Harry?" Evan demanded of Percy as soon as she scanned the first year crowd.

"I-I, he was at the back of the line, w-with Ron.." he stammered, searching for Harry as well.

"Ron's not here either, Perce," stated Fred anxiously. George was looking, too.

"They must've gotten separated, in the crowd, if they were at the back then that could've happened very easily," reasoned Evan.

"But, you'd think they'd know they're way by now, I mean, they've managed to do it for nearly two months ," countered Fred.

They each exchanged glances and then began for the potrait hole, Percy included. "If I get a hold of them, they'll have detentions for the rest of their lives..." he muttered, and George kept mumbling incoherent stuff as well. But then, the sixth year prefect stopped them before they could get through the hole.

"What are you four doing? We were told specifically to stay here! You should know better, especially you," she said, glaring at Percy.

"But our little brothers are out there, we have to go get them!" protested Evan.

"So what? So _all_ of you can get mauled by that thing out there? No, let the teachers handle it."

"But-"

"No buts! If any of you go out that hole, you'll all have detention for a month!" she glared at Percy while saying this, who whimpered at the thought of his first detention.

So they all sat down and waited anxiously for them to come back. Finally, they did with another first year, Hermione Granger. They told them about Hermione in the bathroom, the troll attacking her, and Harry and Ron knocking out the troll. Percy clicked his tongue at the story, Evan looked at them incredously, and the twnis just grinned

"That's awesome," they said fist punching the three of them, even Hermione.

"McGongall's right, that's just dumb luck," Evan shook her head but smiled anyway.

"Here we were, worried to death..." muttered Percy.

"Sorry we worried you, but it's not like we could've let Hermione sit there in the bathroom with the troll on the loose," explained Ron.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if we made you worried enough to even stop not talking to a person," Harry said this so it was obvious he was refering to Evan and George.

"Sorry, mate, but we don't care about you that much," growled George, then he and Evan went to bed. A few awkward minutes later, the rest followed suit.

Time flew by, and son it was the first Quidditch game, Gryffindor VS. Slytherin, and everyone was excited. Even Harry, who was scared to death with anxiety, was a little excited. He was constantly seen being reassured, reading Quidditich books, or at practice. Finally, the match came.

It started out as a fairly normal rival game. Evan, Angelina, and Alicia scored alot of points, more than the Slytherin chasers, who had trouble getting past Wood. But, Harry's broom began acting up. It was bucking out of control, and he was doing his best to stay on. The twins couldn't reach him to get him off the broom because everytime they tried to, it'd just go up higher. They eventually just resorted to circling around underneath him, so they could catch him if he was thrown off. Evan watched out of the corner of her eye as she continued to play the game, the Slytherin's hadn't stopped, so neither could they. Only it was harder now, because Blugders was coming at them with no defense. They each were narrowly missed at least three times before Harry's broom calmed down and him, Fred, and George could return to the game.

Not long after that, the Snitch was spotted. Harry and the Slytherin Seeker raced after it, but Harry was then him, and his broom was faster even if it had momentarily tried to kill him. He didn't catch it with his hands, though. At first, Evan thought he was sick or something. He clenched his hands against his stomache and coughed up something, something tiny and golden, the Snitch.

Everyone (except Slytherins, of course) cheered. Down from the field, Evan could see Micheal chatting up a fifth year Ravenclaw boy. Although the boy was older than him, Micheal was taller, and when the boy left, Micheal gave him a peck on the cheek. He then noticed Evan staring at him from the field, and grinned at her, which she returned. She wasn't the only one who saw him kiss that boy, though.

George looked gobsmacked as he saw Robins kiss a boy on the cheek. He kissed a boy! He was gay! Then he saw him grin at Evan, and she grinned back! She knew! No wonder she didn't believe him when he said Robins was just trying to get in her pants. Why she didn't tell him, though? Did she want him to be mad at her? Maybe she didn't want Robins to get mad at her for telling his secret, but then again, did he expect to keep a secret like that going around kissing guys on the cheek? But either way, George decided to apologize

"Hey, Evy," he whispered in her ear after everyone had left the locker rooms and were headed toward the castle for a party.

She turned around and glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say I'm sorry, I should've believed you about Robins."

She stared him stunned, "O-okay, apology accepted."

He sighed with relief, "Great, why didn't you tell me he was gay? I'd have apologized alot quicker."

"You saw them kiss?" he nodded.

"So, a guy has to be gay for you to trust me when I say he doesn't want to fuck me?"

"Well, no, its just, you gotta admit, him getting to know you the way he did, following you to the front door talking to you, don't you think that's odd? Then meeting you in the library two days later, offering to do you and your friends' homework, that doesn't set you off?"

"No, that's just him being nice. I mean really, you didn't see Fred, Lee, Angelina, or Alicia acting like that about it, did you?

"No..."

"So, why did you?"

"I don't know, I just didn't like him. I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise," he begged.

Evan gave him a good looking over before sticking out her hand and said, "Fine. Friends?"

"Friends," he agreed, but instead of shaking her hand, he pulled her into a big hug.


	4. Snape's Thoughts

_**Snape POV**_

The class of second years thundered out of my dungeon and back to the surface. I had just finished a class of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, which were much more relaxing then teaching Gryffindor and Slytherin. If a Hufflepuff messed up (which was often) they could just get help from a Ravenclaw, no need for me to get involved. Although, I had to really, being the teacher. I stalked out of the room, rubbing my temples. In my last class a boy had blew up there entire section of the class room he was in, and it toke forever to clean. Before that I had an uneventful class of fourth years, but before that was Evan Potter and her band of Grffyindor Gorillas.

Her and those Weasley twins would give her father and his friends a run for their money, to bad the fool died before she could give him his payback for being so troublesome as a kid. Now I had to deal with him reincaranted, only there are two of them now. Harry Potter is just as bad as his sister.

The last couple of months had been rather quiet in Evan Potter's class, with her and George Weasley not talking. I knew all about that, even though I hadn't had connections when I was a student, I have them now. I also know that the Robins boy is gay. I caught him and a Gryffindor sixth year snogging in a broom closet near the beginning of the year. My only response was to slam the door shut in their flustered faces and take away thirty points from both of their houses, for the horrible scene I had to witness. But now they were talking again, things were double as worse as it had been beforehand. It was as if they were trying to catch up with all the they time wasted that could've been used on pranking. It only rests my soul that at least Black got had to raise the kids, so he'd know what its like to put up with a child like that.

Another curious thing I learned about her is that she had her mother's temper. I realized this in her second year when she went off on a poor Slytherin boy who'd said the wrong thing about her mother being a mudblood. She yelled at him, cussed at him, punched him in the face, then stomped him in the balls after he'd fell over from the punch. This was the point when I stepped out from the shadows and pulled the girl off of him. I toke her down to the the hall stopped and turned to her. Her green eyes glared up at me through her glasses, expecting me to yell at her or something. When I didn't expression became one of confusion.

"Listen, I know you don't like it when people call you mother things like that, and I know it makes you really angry, but you can't just go around beating people like that, understand?"

She looked at me, gobsmacked, and nodded.

"I'm going to take away five points from Gryffindor for losing your temper, but I'm going to take away twenty from Slytherin for him saying that, okay?"

She looked even more shocked now. "Is that a joke?"

"You think it probable of me joking?"

"More probable than you saying that."

"True, now go before I change my mind."

She walked quickly in the direction of the Grffyindor Tower. _Lily's fiery temper and James' troublemaking spirit, huh? _he thought, _Must be a real piece of work._

He still doesn't know why Ihe did that, more than likely because it was the first bit of Lily he had seen in her past appearance. Another thing he'd noticed is that the girl still hadn't noticed one of the twins had an enormous cruch on her. I think it was George? It reminded him of how Lily never suspected him of loving her.

He was then nearing a corner when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hold still, it'll be okay, just a scratch," Evan Potter.

"Ow, but it hurts!"

I sneaked a glance and saw her crouching beside a first year Hufflepuff named Ernie Macmillian. The boy appeared to have fallen down the staricase behind them.

"Come here, get on my back, I'll take you to Madame Promfrey." She looked too tiny to carry the boy on her back, but Severus knew the girl was stronger than her size suggested. The boy must've been thinking she was to tiny because he looked at her oddly before climbing on her back.

"Am I going to be okay," he asked her. "I mean, am I hurt to bad?"

"Not at all," she answered, carrying the boy towards the nurse's office. "Madame Promfrey can heal anything."

James Potter would never be the nice to a first year when he was a third year, Severus was sure of it. Another bit of Lily uncovered. He watched as she continued to reassure the boy. Ever since the second week of the girl's first year I thought I'd hate the girl's guts as much as I hated her father. Now I know I was wrong.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! Except Evan and Micheal, I made them up.**_

_** Natz29: I know the Snape thing was kind of off, but I came up with the idea when I was reallt upset about something, and really depressed and all. But by the time I sat down to write it, I was alll happy. I was really finding it challenging to convey Snape's hate for James and his love for Lily, and him reacting to the bits of both of them he found in her. It was also really wierd to imagine Snape being **_**nice**_** to a Grffyindor, but that's where the love for Lily comes in.**_

_**Chocolate Fish: Yes, good Snape.**_

After that, things almost seemed normal, at least for Evan. Her and George were best friends again, Quidditch practices once again became her favorite part of the week, even more so with her brother on the team. She was also right about Mixcheal and George being friends. Although, Micheal did have a tendency drop hints at George and her that they'd make a good couple, which got on their nerves a bit.

The only thing that was realy bothering her now was the way her brother and his friends spent all free time in the library. As for as she could remember, homework for first years wasn't that bad, even for the stupidest person in the whole year. So finally, she got up the nerve to ask them what they were doing. As she came up from behind them, she could her parts of the conversation.

"He is nowhere in here, Hermione! It's ridiculous!" exclaimed Ron.

"Oh come on Ron, we just haven't looked hard enough for him, I'm sure he'll turn up eventually," encouraged Hermione.

"Look hard enough for who?" asked Evan.

They eached turned around, looking at her with shocked expressions.

"Well, uh, no one, j-just a person whose pecked our curiousity," stammered Hermione as Evan sat down in the vacant chair at their table.

"Oh, who? Maybe I can help," Evan didn't like the way Hermione answered her, she was obviously hiding something. But what could they be doing so wrong that _she _couldn't know? It's not like she was Percy, who would immediantly go to a teacher.

"No, that's fine, we can find it by ourselves," said Ron.

"Didn't sound like that a minute ago," replied Evan, glancing between the thre of them, waiting for one of them to answer. Harry did.

"We're looking for a guy named Nicholas Flamel, have you heard of him?"

Evan chewed her tongue, meaning she was thinking. Nicholas Flamel... it did have a familiar ring to it, but she couldn't quite place where she'd heard it, or read it. But she did have a distinct remembrence of the taste of chocolate at the thought. Chocolate... what the hell does it have to do with chocolate?

She told this to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and they told her the story of Fluffy, Snape, and what Hagrid told them of it being strictly between Dumbledore and Flamel. It really didn't fit in with chcolate, though.

"What if Flamel is a magical chocolatemaker, and he made some sort of powerful chocolate that can give you special... powers... or heighten you skills... or... Right , shuting up now," he said to the looks the rest were giving him.

"That is highly unlikely Ron, but I'll try it," said Hermione.

"Don't get your hopes up, though," Evan said. "More than likely I was just eating chocolate when I read it, which doesn't narrow the search at all. I'm always eating chocolate."

So, promising not to tell anyone, she joined in on the search for Flamel as well. It was tiring and fruitless. They looked in every book about recent wizards and accomplishments, but they couldn't find him anywhere.

But one day, they did see something else interesting. A big, lumpering figure emerged from one of the gigantic book shelves, and they recognized the person instantly. But why was he in the library?

"Hagrid?" called Evan uncertainly, though uncertain of what she wasn't sure.

He turned around to look at them, "Oh, hello ye all, what ye doing in de library,"

"Looking for Nicholas Flamel," answered Harry innocently.

Hagrid paled, and Ron continued, "We figured if you wouldn't tell us, we'd find out on our own."

"How'd ya get mixed up in this?" he growled to Evan.

"Well, you know me, I always keep myself up to date in my little brother's life, and I found this bit quite interesting, so I decided to help," explained Evan cheerily.

"What are you doing in the library , Hagrid?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Nuttin', just lookin' for a bit of infomation I require," he said hastily before rushing out of the room.

"What was that about? 'A bit of infomation I require' for what?" asked Evan.

"Let me see what section he was in," said Ron and when he came back he said, "Blimey, Hagrid was looking up books about how to raise and bred dragons,"

"You don't think he'd do that, would you? Its dangerous and illegal, everyone knows it!" worried Hermione.

"What do you think ab-Evan?" Harry looked to see his older sister putting her books in her bag and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Look, my advice is when Hagrid becomes fascinated with something like that, chances are, he really does have one and its best to stay out of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to talk to the twins about," she said before stalking out of the library, leaving the rest to their selves.

It wasn't Evan didn't care about Hagrid, it was just she knew better by now that Hagrid, can take care of himself in a sitiuation like this (she's seen him do it before) but it might end badly for those three if they get involved. It was then that she realized she had no idea where she was going, she realy didn't have anything to say to the twins at all. She figued in the end she might as well find them, it'd be something to do and keep her entertained. Before she could, something else cought her attention.

A Hufflepuff boy was laying infront of the staircase leading to the higher levels. The boy must've tripped and fallen because their was blood on the stairs and on the boy. She crouched down beside the boy.

She got on her knees beside the boy and began to help him, trying to get a good look at what exactly his injurys were.

"Hold still, it'll be okay, just a scratch," she cooed, trying to calm the sobbing boy down.

"Ow, but it hurts!"

Evan looked over the boy, trying to find the best way to transport him to Madame Promfrey. She didn't want to levitate him there, in case she dropped him, and she couldn't pick him up for fear of hurting his sides further. She guessed she'd just carry him piggy-back style.

"Come on, get on my back, I'll take you to Madame Promfrey," he looked at her uncertainly before doing so. _He probablly thinks I can't carry him, just because I'm short doesn't mean I'm weak! _She looked at him sternly and he obeyed her orders. As she began to walk towards the hospital ward, the boy began to talk to her.

"Am I going to be okay? I mean, am I hurt to bad?" the boy looked embarassed at his question, but awaited her answer anyway.

She twisted her head to smile at him, "Not at all. Madame Promfrey can heal anything."

He went on to ask her about times she'd been in the hosptial wing, which was alot. There was times she was hurt playing Quidditch, a prank went wrong, she lost her temper and got into fights, or she'd just be clumsy and trip over her own two feet, like this boy had. She also found out the boy's name was Ernie Macmillian.

"My goodness, what happened?" demanded Madame Promfrey. "Did you have a part in this, Miss Potter?"

"My, you'd think I'd do somethng like this to a mere first year? Is that what you think of me? Why, I'm hurt!"

After Madame Promfrey glared at her and Ernie laughed, she said, "He tripped on the staircase, and I found him like that. I don't know how long he'd been laying there,"

"How long, boy?"

"A while, not sure how long really. Evan was the first to come by, I think I was knocked out a bit before that, too."

"Yes I see the bruise on the head. Miss Potter, your free to go. And to answer your questions, I'd never think you'd do it on purpose, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was an accident," said Madame Promfrey, excusing her from the room.

On the way out, Evan looked at her reflection in the mirror. He pale skin glowed in the lamplight, and so did her fiery red hair. Her glasses complimented her image, rather than damaging it, like it would to most. Uncle Padfoot said it was the same way with her Dad, and with her brother. Her emerald eyes gleamed lightly through he spectacles, and it all seemed bright compared to her black pullover, dark-wash jeans, and black converse. She hadn't bothered looking at her reflection lately, and she wasn't sure why George said Micheal wanted in her pants. Besides being the Girl-Who-Lived, she wasn't special. Now she knew what he meant. (A/N I haven't really put in a detailed describtion of Evan at all, so I thought I would.)

As she headed back up to the tower a second time she saw a quick movement to her left. She looked at the dark corner and squinted, and she couldn't see anything there. She walked ove to the corner and still no one, nothing. If there was something there, it was gone by then. (Sneaky Snape xD)

She continued on through the corridor but didn't get far when she saw George.

"Hey, I was just looking for you," he said grinning down at her.

"You found me, what do you want?"

"Come on, Fred and I have to talk to you about something important. Top secret,too," he whispered quietly.

"Another idea to get us in trouble, I presume?"

"You know us so well."

_She was in a room, a circular bare room with a huge mirrior in the middle of it. Next to the huge mirrior was Proffesor Quirrel. He was angry and appeared to be scolding her. She had never seen him like that, so fierce instead of frightened by every little thing. At her side was her brother, who looked absloutely stunned at Quirrel's words, whcih she couldn't hear._

_ Now she was in another room, but it was more like a sewer. There was water all over the floor and it was incredibly old looking. Again, her brother was at her side. On the floor was Ginny Weasley, apparently unconcious. Next to her was a book. Standing was a beautiful Slytherin boy whom she had never seen before. Behind the boy and Ginny was a large structure against the far wall. It appeared to be a man's head with several snakes on the side. Then the stone man's mouth opened and out came an actual, living, gigantic, ugly snake._

_ Then she was in a house staring at the floor. She guessed it was an old house from the state of the wood, but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the rat scampering cross it as quickly as possible. It was Ron's rat, Scabbers. _

_ Next they were in a graveyard. A creepy looking graveyard in the dead of night. Infront of them was a tall, freakishly pale man. He wore long, black flowing robes and was bald. He had narrow, scarlet slights for eyes and his nose was squished down to where he practically had no nose. He reminded Evan of a reptile, a snake. Her brother was sared of this man, and so was she, but they didn't let it show... She knew who he was too. __**Voldermont.**_

__Evan woke up in a cold sweat screaming. Angelina was on her right and Alicia was on her right. Both were rubbing her back gently. Katie sat near the foot of the bed rubbing her legs. All of three of them were hushing about the same words "Shh, It's only a dream, a bad dream. Just a nightmare, nothing to worry about."

But what a wierd and strange nightmare.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! Except Evan and Micheal, I made them up.**_

_**'-Magical Moonshine-' - Yeah, you'll find out when you read this chapter and thanks.**_

_**DarkAngelNeko - Thanks, Sirius was one of my favorite characters. And you'll see :P.**_

_**A/N Sorry for waiting so long to update, but we went on this field trip for a couple of days, and I've been drained of physical and creative energy. I'm still rebooting. And I'm pretty sure this chapter sucks, but like I said, physical and creative energy drained.**_

Evan was walking through the main street on the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas holidays. She was supposed to be looking for presents for her friends, do of course she had parted from the rest of the group. She had managed to find a pair of earrings for Alicia, a beautiful scarlet V-neck sweater for Angelina, a couple of romantic books based on gay couples for Michael, and a pair of drum sticks that'll play any song you want when you hit it against something for Lee. She also got Uncle Padfoot the latest Zonko product and Aunt Catrina a necklace with a ruby (her birthstone) pendant. I also got Harry that broom service kit. Only thing left was something for Fred and George. She usually got them something really expensive, since they usually couldn't get anything that cost too much. This year, she had couldn't find anything because they had already bought what she had planned to get them. So she had to search the entire place for the proper gift.

She left the main rode and went down a different street with old rundown buildings. On one side she saw Hog's Head, an old pub. On the other, she saw a store; it was in an old rickety building like the rest. It was called _Sarah's Unique Merchandise. _Unique was what she was looking for, though she doubted they'd have anything. She went inside and saw lots of old gadgets. One that specifically caught my eye was three mirrors in a corner. I picked them up and asked the lady at the register what they were. After she explained it to me, I asked for how much and she said...

"Oh, dearie, you can have them for free! They've been sitting here collecting dust for ages, I'm happy to be rid of them,"

Then, Christmas came, much to everyone's relief. Classes were beginning to pill even more homework on all of them, especially Snape. Even though Snape hated Evan, she still was the best in his class. The only way he managed to take points off of her is if he caught her talking to one of her friends, or he made her mad enough to talk back. Ancient Ruins was actually becoming a problem, and with Professor Trelwany always predicting she'd come face to face with death soon (another story for another day) she was crying with joy the day before Christmas Holidays began. Hermione, the Potters, and the Weasleys were all staying.

Evan exchanged gifts with all of her friends who weren't staying then, when Fred and  
>George walked by each grabbing an arm and dragging her out the portrait hole. Evan was about to protest, when she remembered.<p>

_How'd I forget? _she wondered to herself. Her and the twins had planned a big "celebration" to end the semester. It was going to be awesome! As she walked down to the Great Hall with them to prepare, using the excuse they were simply arriving early, she began to think about her nighttime horrors.

Evan couldn't really find out what was so scary about them. They were just a bunch of random nonsense. One of those weird dreams even contained a family wearing muggle clothes being levitated over an angry, shocked, chaotic crowd. What does that have to do with anything? And that rat, Scabbers, she really didn't like dreams about it. Now she couldn't even stand to see it in real life. It was strange, there is nothing scary about them, but they are. She now sets up Silence crams around her bed at night so she won't disturb her roommates. It's a horrible feeling, waking up in the morning, after those dreams. She wanted to tell Uncle Padfoot or Harry, or maybe even the twins. But she was afraid they'd think it was nothing and she was crazy for even giving them a time of day, much less wake up screaming after them.

She went through the motions of helping Fred and George without thinking about it. She didn't really begin to feel excited about it until quarter of an hour after dinner started. half an hour in to it, Fred and George shared glances and winked at her. _It's time._

Fred pulled out his wand and the food at the teacher's table began to shake, all of the professor looked at it confused, but then it exploded all of them. What didn't splat all over their faces spelled out the letters **MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM YOUR FAVORITE GRYFFINDORS.**

Then the food on the Slytherin table began to do the same and formed two life-sized lions which prowled the tables snarling at the Slytherins and letting out gigantic roars. The Gryffindor cheered and food from all four tables rose and made out a wreath with flying doves around it. It truly was awesome.

They three each had to do two weeks of detention when they got back, but they didn't care. That was a long time from now. They were all caught up in how their fellow Gryffindor's were praising them in the common room. Everyone loved it; even the seventh years were impressed. Evan was pretty sure most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws liked it too. Only the Slytherins and teachers didn't approve of it. Well, that's not true, Percy didn't like it either.

Evan continued to give her friends their gifts and decided to send Uncle Padfoot's and Aunt Catrina's theirs in the morning. It was too late now. she curled up in my warm scarlet blankets knowing that when she awoke the girls she shared the rom with would be gone, and she would spend the next few weeks her two best friends in the world, her little brother, and his two best friends. Even the fact that Percy would be there didn't sour it. She'd never admit it, but the guy was beginning to grow on her. He was just to fun to mess with!

_Uncle Padfoot was looking her right in the eye, grinning. But it wasn't his normal trouble-making "I'm so proud of you for doing that even though I'm going to have to ground you for two months" grin. Tears rolled down his face and he smiled softly, as if he couldn't decide whether or not to be sad or happy. He looked older too, but not by much. His hair had developed a slight grayish tinge and he looked like he'd been through hell._

_ He smiled and murmured, "Merlin if James and Lily could see you now. It seems only yesterday they made me your godfather."_

_ "Oh come one Uncle Pads," she said lightly, even though she had no idea what we were talking about, "don't start sobbing and start crying, besides, Mum and Dad would be proud, wouldn't they?"_

_ "Of course, they'd be proud of everything you and your brother have done, and of how your living your lives now."_

_ We then both turned to face a beautiful cherry wood old-fashioned door. It was then I realized that Uncle Padfoot was wearing a tuxedo. And I was wearing a white wedding dress. Not any white wedding dress either. It had lace wide straps that hugged my shoulders and the chest fit perfectly on my average sized breasts and hugged my body down to my waist. Then it loosened out and fell to the floor covering my slight heels, which I somehow knew was nothing special. I had shiny silver bracelets on both wrists and a fancy diamond necklace on my neck. My hair fell down longer than she ever remembered keeping it. It was waving and I had a white crown adorned with sparkles and diamonds attached to a sparkly veil. I wore contacts showing off my emerald eyes and natural makeup was applied lightly on my face._

_"Do you like the dress?" he asked._

_ I frowned. He hardly ever worried about what I wore, unless it was too skimpy. "Yes of course, it's the most beautiful dress ever. Where'd you get it anyway?" Ah, so the dress came from Uncle Padfoot. It was really odd seeing, things from my point of view, yet my dream-self knew things I didn't._

_ "It was your mother's. She wore it when she married your dad. She wore the same jewelry and even the same hairstyle. You look exactly like her right now; I can't help but wonder if I'm just dreaming about day."_

_ Funny. Uncle Padfoot thinks he's dreaming. _

_ Before I could reply, the doors began to open. We quickly linked arms and the music began to play as the doors opened completely revealing a church full of people, people I know and don't know. There was Molly Weasley, silently crying while softly smiling as Uncle Padfoot just had. Next to her Aunt Catrina looked at me smiling, as was Arthur Weasley. Alicia and Katie was Grinning at from one pier along with other friends from school, all of them looking taller and their faces more mature. They look more looked like barely adults then barely teenagers. After two steps up the aisle, I looked at the front of the church, and what I saw surprised me._

_ All wearing light blue maid of honor dresses was Hermione, Ginny, and Angelina, who all looked of course older. On the other side stood Harry, Ron, and Lee wearing tuxes and light blue ties. Standing at the altar, looking at me with eyes for of love and lust was George Weasley, with one ear, handsome, worn down looks. He too looked older and as though he had been through hell. But when I saw him, my dream-self's heart leaped and I could feel my eyes showing love and lust as well..._

"Holy Crap," muttered Evan as she woke from her sleep she thought to herself, _Did I just dream myself marrying George?_

She fell asleep that night one more time and had another dream. In this one she dreamed of the next morning when they were all exchanging gifts.

_I got a book on unusual yet helpful potions from Hermione, a book on my favorite Quidditch team from Harry, a pack of chocolate frogs, chocolate wands, and randomized other chocolate stuff from Ron and a pocket organizer for next year from Percy. From Fred I got a book on Muggle gadgets, ideas, and pranks. From George I got the most beautiful necklace ever. It had a silver chain and little diamonds studs next a sapphire lined with tiny diamonds (probably fake, but still very pretty)._

_ "George! How'd you... Where'd you..." I don't like mentioning his family's money shortage, and neither did my dream-self._

_ "I got at this tiny store in Hogsmeade half price," George assured me, smiling as he helped me put it on._

_ From Uncle Padfoot, me and Harry both got heirlooms. Harry got this wicked cloak that made the wearer invisible and I got a map of Hogwarts that showed what everyone was doing. From Aunt Catrina I got a stuffed lion and Harry got muggle sweets._

The actual next morning, she was awakened by Hermione who told her to come on and opened presents. Evan sent off Aunt Catrina's and Uncle Padfoot presents and went to the Common Room.

Everything was exactly like her dream, everyone got the exact same presents, which they opened at the exact same times, with the exact same reactions. Evan, of course pretended to be surprised about her stuff, but didn't have to pretend to like them. She loved them; even Percy's present was useful.

She got real excited when Fred and George started to open their presents from her, the dream had cut off beforethey opened them. When they did they looked from the mirrors to her glumly.

"Um, yes, mirrors," coughed Fred, and George added, "Well, I was beginning to miss seeing my reflection throughout the day."

Evan laughed, "They're no ordinary mirrors, they're three way mirrors."

"Three way mirrors," sighed Fred, as if he knew what that meant. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the three of us can contact each other anytime through those mirrors. I have my own, the only thing you need to do is say one of our names and that person will appear on the mirror, if they have theirs with them."

"What about if all three of us are talking?" asked George.

"One of us will appear on the top half, while the other will appear on the bottom," she explained.

"Ah," exclaimed Fred and George in unison, and the three of them laughed.

Later that day, Evan was eating some chocolate frogs from Ron and looked at the card she got. "Ah Dumbledore, how many times have I gotten you?" she sighed looking at his image. She then turned him over and began to read the back, as she always does. then she gasped.

"Hermione, Harry, Ron, come here," they came quickly and she showed them the back of Dumbledore's card.

It said that one of the things he was famous for was his work with his alchemy partner, Nicholas Flamel.

Hermione bolted up to her dormitory and came back with a thick book. As she read a passage to Harry and Ron, Evan was dazed.

How did she forget? Evan had read about the Sorcerer's Stone a long time ago, she guessed it had probably been too long. The idea of being immortal didn't fascinate her, she found it actually to be quite horrid. I mean, living forever endlessly seemed lonely and boring, it wouldn't be long before everyone she knew would be gone and she'd be by herself as an old crinkly lady. Why did people like it so much?

That wasn't the only thing on Evan's mind. Her dreams last night worried her as well. First dreaming about marrying George, then dreaming about this morning, and the second dream coming true. That was really odd. If the dream came true, did that mean the other dream would come true? And all the other weird dreams she'd been having? And strangest of all, the idea of falling in love with George didn't seem strange. It was actually an idea she seemed to like.

Now she defiantly knew she had to tell someone about her dreams. But not Harry or Fred, they'd probably laugh at her and tell her she's over reacting, and Uncle Padfoot would do a more mature version of that. Angelina wouldn't take her seriously enough, and Aunt Catrina would take her too seriously. And she most certainly couldn't tell George. She needed to tell someone who would be understanding and not laugh, and take to whole thing into serious matters and share her concerns.

Then she knew. She knew who she could talk to about it, even though they didn't talk much. That person was friendly, understanding, open-minded, smart, and serious. Hermione Granger.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! Except Evan and Michael, I made them up.**_

"Hermione!"

Hermione Granger turned around to look behind her and saw Evan Potter walking towards her. She, Evan, Ron and Harry had just gotten done going over what they had learned about Nicholas Flamel and the Sorcerer's Stone. They had decided that that's what was under the trap door under Fluffy, and what was supposed to be stolen out of that Gringotts vault. Hermione couldn't imagine anything else about it there was to discuss.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering we could talk," she said, her cheeks turning a light pink.

Harry and Ron, who was halfway to the stairs leading to the boy's dormitories, stopped and turned around to join the conversation.

"Alone," she said firmly, noticing the boys as well.

_What would Evan Potter want to talk to her about she couldn't talk to her own little brother with? _Thought Hermione as Evan turned back to her. It shocked her that a girl she barely ever talked to outside of the long hours of searching for Flamel. And even then they barely ever talked. She was also nearly three years older than her. What would she possibly need advice for?

"There's something I need to talk about," Evan began slowly, not knowing exactly where to start. "It's a bit confusing, but I think you're smart enough to keep up."

"What do you want to talk about? The Stone thing, troubles, boys?" Hermione really couldn't figure out what Evan was up to. _A bit confusing but I think you can keep up? _Hermione had seen what prank the girl had pulled on Harry and Ron on the first day of school, what if she was trying something like that on her?

"I-It's these dreams I've been having, they're very odd," Hermione waited for her to continue, but she didn't.

"Um, h-how are they, er odd?" she really didn't like the way Evan had said that word. _Odd._

Evan pulled in a big breathe, figuring she'd better just explain the whole thing right there and then. "They're extremely odd. They're almost real. And they feel real. I can remember them clearly, unlike regular dreams. And they're never about the same thing. One was about Voldermont torturing me and Harry while Death Eaters laughed. Another showed A fat grubby man, and Ron's rat Scabbers running across a dirty floor. And Harry and I was being scolding by Professor Quirell in one, and he looked really mad, and not shy, which is odd for him. We weren't in a class room either, or in any other room I recognize in Hogwarts. It was a circular room with cold, stone walls and big mirror in the center. And then, I had two other dreams last night, and in them..." her voice drifted off, her mind sinking in to her mind, not sure how to explain last night's dreams.

"And in them...?" prompted Hermione, waiting to listen.

"In the first one, it was Uncle Sirius talking to me. Saying how proud he was of me and Harry, and how my parents would be proud too, if they were alive to see 'this day.' And then I realized we were in a fancy room in a church and he was wearing a tux and I was wearing the most beautiful wedding dress ever. And then the doors opened and he led me down the aisle. I knew a lot of people in the pews, and you, Angelina, and Ginny were my bridesmaids, and Ron, Harry and Lee were the best men. And you know who was at the end of the aisle waiting at the altar?"

"Who?" asked Hermione hesitantly.

"George, George Weasley."

Hermione thought about that for a second. Evan and George... their very names even seemed to match perfectly. She was a fiery redhead with a large sense of humor but a kind heart. He was as just as much as a troublemaker, but with not as short of a temper and not as sensitive to others either. They're opposites enough to control one another, but not enough that they fight every second of the day. And when George was mad about Evan being friends with some Michael guy, and she remembered the other at breakfast.

Evan and George sat by themselves talking and laughing. Most of the third yeas had stayed up the night before studying for an important test, and they were the only ones awake yet out all the third year Gryffindors. George was trying, yet failing, to keep Evan awake by touching her nose with carrot sticks, and force feeding her like a baby. In the end, after several fits of laughter and what others would call flirting, George simply let Evan fall alseep on his shoulder, while he wrapped an arm around her and related his head on hers. Looking at them in that light, Hermione could defiantly see Evan walking down the aisle in a gorgeous wedding dress to a grinning George. Finally, she decided to ask what Evan thought of the dream.

"What do you think of that?"

Evan bit her lower lip, then sighed, and went into another long description of the current situation. "Well, I like him, as a friend, heck I love him as a friend, but for some reason I don't love him in a brotherly way like I do Fred. But I'm just as close to him, if not closer. And I suppose I could see him in that way, and see myself.. falling in love with him, I think."

"But you don't have those feelings yet?"

"No, well yes. Slightly. I thought it was a those little crushes you get on your guy friends until last night."

"You know, just because you had a special dream about doesn't mean it will come true."

"But, if you'll remember I had two dreams last night, both were those weird dreams. One was what I just told you, the other was about this morning."

"This morning?" Hermione had no idea what Evan meant by that.

"I had one of those strange dreams of me living out this morning when we opening presents. And everything that happened in my dreamed happened exactly as it did in in real life. I already knew what I was gonna get, and everyone else. The only thing I didn't know was what Fred and George's reaction to what I got him and Ron's Chudley Cannon hat from Percy, because I woke up before that happened."

Hermione stared at her, incredulously. "And it all happened in your dream the way it did this morning? All of it the exact same way, no difference at all?" she simply could not believe this. I mean, that if it was true then that would mean Evan was dreaming about the future.

"Yeah, I just said that didn't I?"

Hermione sighed, "Well I think you know what that means?"

"Yeah, I just really am having trouble believing it."

They were silent for a moment before Hermione spoke, "I don't blame you. It would confuse me too. But we'd better go to sleep anyway. Chances are the rest will want to go outside tomorrow."

Evan went to sleep that night and had regular, dreams of blurry things of no significance she doesn't remember. She liked it that way. The next day she found out Hermione was right. All of them went out into snow throwing snowballs, making snowmen, snow angels, and generally enjoying the day.

Her talk with Hermione with last night, Evan realized something. Until then, she merely thought she was shocked by her dream of George, it wasn't until then she realized she liked the idea of marrying George one day. And a lot more then she really should.

That day her and George had a snowmen contest. And over a dozen snowball fights, and rolled around in the snow making snow angels. Evan mentally kept track of the scores, and wrote them down that night after dinner. They were this:

**SNOWBALL FIGHTS:**

**Evan- 8**

** George-7**

**AMOUNT OF SNOWMEN MADE IN ONE HOUR:**

**Evan- 25**

** George- 27**

**AMOUNT OF SNOWANGLES IN 35 MINUTES:**

**Evan-16.75 **("Ha, I beat you by .25%!" "That doesn't count, only completed ones do! It's a tie!" "No it's not, I won by 25 %!")

**George-16.5**

Both she and George offered the others to come play with them, but they never accepted. Even Fred decided to just stay with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Percy almost joined them, but Hermione stopped him by beginning to ask him about some sort of research she was doing. (Evan extremely doubted she was actually doing research though.) But she had a good time anyway, George kept entertained, they made each other laugh at their silly mistakes and jokes. He kept her perfectly contempt all day.

At dinner she sat across from Fred and George as usual between Harry an Percy. On the other side of Harry was Hermione and in front of her was Ron, who sitting on the other side of Fred. It was fun, they even got Percy to loosen up and crack a joke or two. The miracle of Christmas Spirit is that powerful. She went to bed that night with a full tummy a happy soul sinking into a deep peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**George POV**

What a perfect day.

That is the only way to describe it. Perfect. It's not even one those only-one-little-thing-went-wrong perfect days. No. Today was literally perfect. I hope everyday is at least half as good as today.

I spent all day with Evan. Most of the day was spent by ourselves, no one bothered us. Except Percy almost joined us once, but that was okay because when Hermione yanked him back to ask him for homework help (almost knocking him off his feet, too) it made Evan laugh. I don't know why she laughed, but I liked it, so it was okay.

I always knew she looked pretty in white, or next to white, or even next to someone in white, but I never understood that fully until today. She had on a tan coat and knitted scarf (my mom) with think blue jeans and broken leather boots. She left hair down today, and small white flakes got all messed up in her beautiful shining cherry red hair. The white made her pale skin glows and the cold made her cheeks and nose turn pink. And her eyes. She had left her glasses off today, so she didn't break them, or get them wet or anything (her vision isn't as bad as her brother's, apparently) which left her emerald glistening orbs exposed and gave George a proper looked at them. They were probably the most attractive part about her, no matter her ivory skin, or perfect features, red, red hair, and sexy body. Her eyes were stunning. It's a shame they're covered by glasses majority of the time.

Despite her looks, it's her personality that makes the deal, makes me feel this way about her. She is so kind, yet harsh and blunt at the same time. She is funny, and serious. Smart, but extremely dumb when she doesn't pay attention, and she usually doesn't. She's cooler than most girls, because no matter how beautiful she is, she never notices. She never flaunts it. She never sees the boys drooling all over her in the hallways, and never, does she ever get the hint one of her best friends is possibly in love with her. That can be a serious pain and relief. The Michael Robin incident being one of them. He really can't believe she didn't native it then. He was being so obvious. But it was for the best. If Evan had realized it, she might not have liked him back, and then never talk to him ever again out of disgust. What if that really did happen if he ever told her?

_That'll never happen, though_, he thought, sinking into oblivion, _At least not soon._

**3rd Person POV**

The rest of the holidays went on like that. Evan and George weren't always on their own like that though, that was a onetime thing, but it went on in the all fun no work kind of fashion. Only two notable things happened.

The first was on one morning, Harry pulled his older sister aide after breakfast and began to tell her about some sort of mirror he had found in the castle. It had showed him something remarkable. It had showed him the reflection of himself, only there were three people with him. One was Evan herself, and the other two were their parents. The four had their arms around each other, and were smiling and giggling, as if poising for a camera, or that's how Harry described it.

So the next night, Evan and Harry stood shoulder to shoulder under the Invisibility Cloak, both of them fitting easily. When Harry finally backtracked his steps and found the room, Evan saw Harry was right. She saw exactly what he saw. They enjoyed seeing their parents smiling faces so much, that every night they went there for the nest couples of days. They sat in front of it for a while side by side. Harry said Ron had been there too, and he saw something completely different, and they both couldn't see what they saw at the same time. But since when they both saw the same thing, they could look together. Harry had no clue as to what it was or why it showed them what it did, but Evan had a hunch. She wasn't sure about it though. She guessed it showed a person their deepest, truest dreams, what they really want over anything at all. She thought this because for Evan it changed, never stayed the same, while Harry's did.

Sometimes, she saw herself and Harry, all grown up and successful; two people Lily and James Potter would be proud of. One night she saw something that completely shocked her. That day she and George literally never parted except for using the pot. They were joined at the hip. (Fred momentarily put a hex on them making their hips attached to each other.) Evan, being the slightly clumsy girl she was, had fallen because of the snow more than once and had landed on various people, including George, and Mr. Snuffles (Harry's Snow dog). Anyway, that night she saw her and George standing side by side wearing the wedding clothes she had seen in the dream, and they appeared to be about 20 or 21.

As much as it seems this would make her feel shallow, that she would want to marry George, her silly little crush, over her parents and making them proud. But it didn't. But she thinks that was because when that showed, she thought of how Uncle Padfoot had said how proud their parents would be, and she remembered how bad she wanted a family, a real family. It wasn't like she didn't love her uncle and aunt, she did. And she was grateful to them. She figured maybe why Harry was more content with being orphans than her was because it was all he knew, and their godparents were so nice to her. But not Evan, she remembered before, if only so slightly.

She remembered little snippets that were all. She remembered her father putting her on a little toy broom as a toddler, and her mother playing with her first dolls with her. She remembered Uncle Padfoot and Dad tossing her back and forth, using her as a little ball (they used magic so she wouldn't get hurt). She remembered Uncle Moony reading a story about a werewolf to her and Harry, while Mom, Dad, Padfoot, and a fat man who she assumed was Peter Pettigrew sat listening. And if her memories were correct Pettigrew was eating cheese. There wasn't much she could remember other than on other one. It contained the less information, but it was her favorite. It was her and Harry sitting on the floor while Mom and Dad talked to them. She couldn't remember what they were saying, but she liked it.

Anyway, their nighttime adventures ended soon when Dumbledore caught them. He didn't yell at them or give them detention. He simply warned them. He told them it wasn't healthy to be obsessed with it so. And that it was leaving for a new home the next home, and not to go looking for it. He also told them what it was. Evan was right, in a way. It showed the heart's desire.

The second notable thing to happen two days before school was back in session. It was a letter from Aunt Catrina and Uncle Padfoot. They usually wrote different, yet corresponding letters, and Aunt Catrina's was always longer so Evan read hers first and Harry started with Uncle Padfoot.

_Dear Harry and Evan,_

_ I miss you both so much. France was fun, but if I was being honest, I'd rather have Christmas at home with the four of us. Don't tell your godfather, though. He had a lot of fun, too. I saw the perfect gifts for you two, but I didn't want to buy anything without you there. You know I like to have your coincident. Sirius says I was being silly, but I wanted to make sure it was something you wanted._

_ Anyway, how was Christmas at Hogwarts? Was it fun? What all did you get? And how was your first semester? How do you like your first year, Harry? And what about the Hogsmeade visits, Evan? Is Snape still being a jerk? And how are the Weasleys? And your new friend, Harry, her name was Hermione? And what about your friends, Evan, are you all getting along? And don't worry about that fight you and George had dear, boys will be boys. I have big news, but Sirius wanted to be the one to tell you, so it will be in his letter. I hope you like it._

_ With Love,_

_ Catrina Black_

As Evan finished the letter, she heard Harry gasp out, "Wow!" and they switched letters.

_Evan and Harry,_

_ How are you? I miss you both. It's fun, spending Christmas in another country with your wife, but it's nothing compared to spending Christmas at home with your whole family. I hoped you like your presents from me, by the way. James would want you to have them, but I'm pretty sure your mother will turn over in her grave at the mere ideas you could come up with to use those things. Anyway, I told Catrina not to put this in her letter although she might have mentioned a surprise or news or something. I wanted to tell you myself._

_ Your Aunt's pregnant. We're having a baby! You two's little god-sibling! It's exciting to actually have a child of my own after raising you two, I want another one to be honest. You two are too old to fall for my tricks. But I'm honestly a bit scared. I mean I started raising Evan when you were four! That leaves out a lot of experience! And of course I started with Harry when you were one, but it's supposed to be different raising a girl! What if it is a girl? Or twins? Or worse, twins like Fred and George? And even if it's just one boy, I'll have to start from scratch, which must be harder than starting from one! Catrina says not to worry, she'd be there, and it won't be that hard. And also if we needed a babysitter over summer we have you, Evan. You up for it?_

_ Love,_

_ Sirius Padfoot Black_

A baby? They're having a baby? Cool! Rereading the letters, Evan figured she had outta write them back and answer Catrina's questions and reassure Sirius. And make sure Harry didn't say anything to make his paranoia worse, which he might do on accident.

_**A/N Well didn't take me as long as last time to get it up. This one toke a particularly long time to write. It's after midnight and I have exams tomorrow**__**.**__** I'll probably put this up tomorrow after school because I still have to edit it and I'm too tired now. Hope you liked it!**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! Except Evan and Michael, I made them up.**_

_** Angel2u: Thanks, I'm going to try and be quicker about it now I have more time. But I won't be able to do anything tomorrow because of babysitting.**_

_** 'Magical Moonshine': Yeah, thanks, I try to make them so, and hopefully I can put in some more dreams in it. Don't know what that would be, though. And sorry, I was originally going to make it first person, but I changed my mind. Part of me still wants to make it first person.**_

_** Pyscho17: Thanks, I'm working on it.**_

Soon, the last night before the semester started arrived and everyone was sitting in the Common Room. Percy was reading some books trying to study for his O.W.L.s, Fred, George, and Evan was playing Exploding Snap, Ron and Harry was playing chess while Hermione was reading a book she got for Christmas occasionally looking over at her friends' game.

"I wish we had something to do more than this," Fred said suddenly.

"What do you mean? This is fun," Evan didn't understand where he was coming from.

"Well yeah, but it's the last day of Holidays! We won't have much time off until summer, because Lord knows we'll be broke down with homework on weekends and Easter. We have to do something rememberable tonight, right George?"

"Hadn't thought of it that way but I couldn't agree more. But just what did you have in mind?"

"Something rememberable?" Harry sat up at their words, mostly out of desperation to get away from the chess game he was horribly losing in. "Mind if we join?"

"Yeah, sounds fun," Ron liked beating his friend, but decided to give him a break.

Hermione too looked up from her book, "What are you doing? If it's not too bad I'd like to join, this is a nice book, but I've already read it once..."

"Well... I was thinking a little joke for the rest of houses to greet them back. We sent them off with a bang, so why not when they're being sent back?"

"As long as we don't get caught," said Hermione hesitantly.

"Oh, the teachers would know it's us, I mean, who else could've done it? But we'll bring the cloak and map, and they'll probably just think it's us three, not you all," said Evan reassuringly.

"Yeah and besides," Harry began; looking at his sister with a smile and she continued his sentence with him, "What's life without a little risk?" They loved quoting their Uncle Padfoot.

"Ahem," everyone turned to see Percy sitting on the couch glaring up at them.

"Damnit," muttered the twins and everyone else went back to what they were doing beforehand as Percy watched them closely. Everyone except Evan, that is.

"Percy, come on, you heard Fred, it's the last time we'd be able to actually do something until-" but he could cut her off before she finished.

"No. Absolutely not. I've given up on making you three stay in line, but you will not infect these children! You may do as you wish, but you will not drag them into it!"

"Oh come on Perce, they offered to come with us," she begged. He simply looked the other way. "Look, I'll make you a deal."

As soon as she said this everyone turned to look at her, even Percy. "A deal?"

"Yeah, a deal. If we get caught then you're more than welcome to rat out all of us. But if we come back tonight, and the teachers don't know anything's wrong until they find it, then you'll have to lie."

"Lie?" he chocked. Percy had never lied to a teacher before, and he really couldn't ever remember lying to someone else.

"Yes, lie. If they ask you, tell them that you went to bed before everyone else and didn't see a thing. What do you all think?" Evan guessed she better ask the rest what they thought of the deal. It involved them after all. They all nodded.

"Well?" she said turning to Percy.

"Fine," he huffed slumping down into the couch and slamming the book infront of his face.

Evan and Harry went to get their gifts from their godfather and went with their friends to across the school. Hermione, Harry, and Ron was under the cloak and the rest was walking ahead of them looking at the map.

Their first stop was the Hufflepuff Common Room. Each third year took an first year and showed them how to charm the furniture to sing, make random objects dance, have sudden explosions pop up when someone gets too close to a certain spot. They did each house differently and saved their best for Slytherin. But whatever they did, they made sure to string in the words _Courtesy of Your Favorite Gryffindors._

After nearly an hour and a half, the six headed back to the Gryffindor Tower from the dungeons. Evan was shushing the giggles that came from invisible people behind her while Fred and George checked the map.

"Snape and Quirell are in a classroom around the corner," Fred began, and George finished for him, "But we should avoid them if we just go on without stopping. I don't think they're going to end the conver- Hey what are you doing?"

As soon as Evan heard that, she slipped under the cloak with her little brother and his friends. The four could fit under there fine; she was only a little bit taller than Ron. It was Fred and George that was the trouble. "We have to check something out, go on ahead to the Common Room, we'll meet you there."

Evan and the first years walked to the classroom where two of their professors talked, but Fred and George didn't go to the Common Room. They followed the others markers on the map and stood next to the door with them. Harry was going to argue, but Hermione put her hand in front his mouth. If he said anything, the teachers would hear them and they'd be exposed.

"What do you know?" hissed Snape.

"I-I d-d-don't know w-what you're t-t-talking about-t," Quirell's stutter was ten times worse than normal.

"Don't play idiot with me, I know what you're trying to do and believe me, I won't let it happen."

"W-w-what w-would you d-d-do?"

"Things your simple mind you couldn't possibly imagine, even with that thing engrossed in the back of your head."

"T-t-th-thing in the b-back of m-my h-head-d?"

"I said, don't play dumb with me!" Snape roared and they heard tiny little squeak coming from the other side of the door...

Evan felt herself being dragged in the other direction towards the stairs leading to the Gryffindor Tower. She realized that it was George who had her arm with his left, and he had Harry on his right. She noticed Fred had Ron and Hermione in a similar fashion. The cloak was draped across George's left shoulder brushing against Evan and when she caught a glimpse of George's face between the silvery material, she felt bad, yet didn't know why. His face was red and his eyes were set and angry. His jaw was clenched and he had this serious, no joking around mood that she had never seen on either twin. Ever. What had she done to piss him off like this?

When they reached the tower and climbed in the portrait hole. Percy had already gone to bed. The twins let them go and they stood facing each other. A long uncomfortable silence followed.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry and Evan at the same time. Both theirs and Ron's words were innocent enough, but held confused, angry, and slightly angry tension. Hermione's gaze conveyed the same message.

"Is something wrong?" mocked Fred.

"We just witnessed Quirell getting interrogated by Snape," hissed George.

"He could've been torturing him,"

"And you know about this!"

"You must know because you went to go look,"

"It must've happened before and you all saw it."

"Why didn't you mention this to a teacher?"

"Snape could kill Quirell!"

They both finished the rant in unison. "And worse of all, you didn't even mention a thing to us!"

"What makes you think Snape's torturing Quirell?" asked Hermione.

"Did you see -or rather, hear- what happened back there?"

"They're right Hermione, Snape was torturing him, he wouldn't be that bad broken up if he wasn't." said Ron.

"You're right Ron, he wouldn't be that bad broken up if he was torturing him." said Evan.

"Thank you-" Ron began, but was cut off by Harry.

"He'd be worse."

"What?"

"Quirell would be screaming so loud that you'd hear it all over the castle if Snape was really torturing him," said Evan.

"Why?" asked the twins.

"There's a reason Snape tries for Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher every year," said Hermione.

"And there's a reason he never gets it." said George.

"Which is he's too good," stated Harry.

Fred couldn't wrap his mind around that. "Huh?" from the confused looks of his brothers, they didn't understand either.

"Why would someone be denied a teaching job because they're too good at the subject?"

"Because," said Evan with a sigh, "it's not he's too good at the subject, he's too good at the purpose of the subject. Or in other, the Dark Arts. Sirius told me and Harry that when they were first years, Snape knew more about hexes and curses than most seventh years. He also had a reputation of becoming a Death Eater, but instead he was a spy for Dumbledore. Anyway, spy or not, people don't want someone like that teaching their kids Defense Against the Dark Arts. Or, that's what Sirius says. I think it's more because," she hesitated, look to her brother for support, and he nodded. "Because of the curse."

"Curse?" chorused everyone in the room besides the Potters. Even Hermione didn't know what this was about.

"Curse on that position. Anyone who has it only has it for a year. It's an annual struggle for Dumbledore; most aren't too keen to take it. I've even heard that Voldermont," several flinched and gasped, "That Voldermont himself put the curse on the position."

"Why would You-Know-Who put a curse on a job as a teacher?" asked Hermione, she had never heard of this.

Harry answered her this time, "When he was young he tried for the job, but didn't get it. He was so mad he put a curse on it. That's another reason Snape doesn't get the job. Dumbledore wants to keep him around. And it's also a reason people think Voldermont isn't really dead."

"Don't say his name!" hissed Ron, Fred, and George.

"Oh. I see," nodded Hermione.

"Wait why would that make people think he wasn't really dead?" asked Ron.

Hermione explained for them, "If he really was dead, then the curse would be broken, wouldn't it?"

"Oh..."

Silence.

"But this all doesn't explain what happened back there!" barked Fred suddenly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained about Fluffy and the Sorcerer's Stone, while Evan was thinking about something else. She was thinking about the first odd dream she had. The one with Quirell in the odd room. Should she tell them about her dreams? She'd leave out the part with George, of course, but what would they say? Would they think she's stupid?

"Evan," she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She looked up and saw the twins standing in front of her. "Are you okay? You haven't said anything."

She let in a deep breath and told them everything she told to Hermione, leaving out only the part of marrying George. She saw their incredulous expressions, and then shocked when she told them she dreamed Christmas morning, and the same thing happened the next day.

"You're... You're not lying are you?" asked Ron.

"Of course she's not lying!" exclaimed George. "She wouldn't make fun of something like this, would you?"

"Of course not!" she said.

"What was that dream about Quirell?" spoke up Harry.

"Oh. Well, you and I were standing at the mouth of a wide, circular bare room I've never seen before. I think it was in Hogwarts. Anyway, in the middle of the room was a mirror, and in front of the mirror was Quirell. But he wasn't stuttering or anything, as a matter fact, he looked pretty mean and scary. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but Harry and my dream-self looked kind of shocked, and angry. I don't know what it means."

"Was it _that _mirror?" Evan knew what Harry was talking about.

"Know that I think about it, yes it was."

"What mirror?" asked Fred.

"You mean the mirror you showed me?" asked Ron and Harry nodded.

"What mirror?" repeated Fred, and Evan and Harry had to explain to Fred, George, and Hermione about the mirror Harry found.

"Wow," said Hermione.

"Okay, before we go any further, is there any other secrets anyone is keeping?" asked George.

Nobody said anything, so Fred continued for him, "I think we all better do this together, and try and figure all this out. Evan, if you have another dream tell us, please. Or anyone else finds some other clue, let the rest know, we're in this together."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Evan, just question, but how long have you been having these dreams?" asked George.

"Since, since the middle of November."

"You've waited that long to tell us?"

"I told Hermione. And I don't feel like talking about this right now. Goodnight."

The rest headed up to the dormitories muttering, "Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! Except Evan and Michael, I made them up.**_

_**A/N Yeah, yeah, so I didn't update as soon as I promised. But I was grounded and I just stayed up past four in the morning doing this for ya'll to catch up so you'd better be happy and like it!**_

_**lightbabe- Thanks, I try. And I get them together when I see appropriate. You're lucky that it is relatively soon.**_

_**angel2u- Again, thank you. I like the reviews, they make me want to update faster. That's a heads up to everybody who reads this!**_

The semester began and the monotone daily traditions began, as well. At 8:15am Evan, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Lee, and Katie meet in the Common Room and had breakfast. At 9:00am they each went to their classes, usually they were able to walk to most of them together as a group but not all of them choose the same stuff. Ron, Harry, and Hermione often joined them for lunch, and they became new installments to the large bunch of friends. They had Quidditch practice on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturday mornings. Wood had finally realized that giving them so much practice only delayed them in homework, their social lives, and draining their energy. All of which weren't good effects, because then they didn't have enough energy for the games and were too miserable to concentrate. Also, their grades dropped, which could get them kicked off the team by the head of house. They all spend their spare time divided between hanging out in various locations, doing homework/studying. Every evening before they retired to bed, the twins, the Potters, Ron, and Hermione all asked each other on whether or not they found anything. The answer was always no.

On the Friday after they got back, the three first years toke Evan and the twins to Hagrid's.

"Listen, you know how you said about no secrets?" asked Hermione awkwardly.

"Yeah, why?" the twins didn't like the sound of that didn't like the sound of that.

"Well, it's just, we would've told you, honestly, but it wasn't our secret to tell. So, we decided to come show you and let them tell you."

Fred, Evan, and George all exchanged glances. When something like this involved Hagrid, there was no good outcome, no matter how good of a man Hagrid is.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that time in the library does it?" questioned Evan. She received three nods in response.

Fred and George were still confused, "What time in the library?"

"You'll find out when we get there," reassured Harry.

Ron put in his two cents, "It's not pretty."

"Ronald!"

"What? It's not!"

"If Hagrid heard you he'd throw a fit," fumed Hermione.

"Well, he didn't, did he?"

When they got to Hagrid's hut, nothing seemed out of the normal. Fred and George couldn't figure out what this secret was, but Evan was waiting patiently to see the egg.

"'Ello, you all. Oh! Evan, Fred, George. Nice ter see ye. It's been a while hadn' it?" Hagrid really didn't seem happy to see them, though. He looked really panicked, actually.

"Hagrid, I was wondering if you could show them... it," said Harry.

"B-But, why-"

"We sort of promised them a no secrets rule, but we wanted to ask you before we told them," explained Hermione.

"No secrets? That means... They didn' drag you two in ter lookin' for Flamel, have they?"

"No, we already found him before they knew about it," said Ron.

"We know what's hidden in the school, too," said Hermione.

Evan continued, "I can't believe they're actually hiding the Sorcerer's Stone in a school. I mean, I know this is the safest school ever, but what if someone found out about what was hidden here? Wouldn't they at least try and steal it? What if a student accidently got hurt?"

"That's why they banned the area," said Hagrid curtly.

"But, still, we went there by accident, we're first years who didn't know our way. That could happen to any other first year out there, or maybe someone visiting the school, or someone who even lost their way, what then? We escaped by luck!" Hermione raged.

"Look, all that is not the point," Harry interrupted. He knew that individually, Hermione and Evan could make anyone pee their pants. Together, they could scare an actual lion back into its den.

"Yeah, what's the secret?" growled Fred.

George was getting impatient too, "Come on, you can trust us!"

"Come on ove' here," nodded Hagrid. "Look in this."

Fred and George peered in what seemed to be an ordinary cooking pot with the lid over it. But when they looked inside it held boiling water (not uncommon) and a large egg, which thanks to having Charlie as a brother, that they knew was a dragon egg (very uncommon).

Fred, "Are."

"You," George.

"Serious?" Evan. "Afraid so."

"Now, look don' ye be givin' me the same speech 'bout 'ow dangerous it is 'nd 'ow I could go to Azkaban, because I'm bloody aware of all o' that."

They hesitated and looked at each other before continuing, "Of course not, we know your obsessed with odd, dangerous creatures," began George soothingly.

"And we accept that about you, we like you just the same, no matter how crazy this whole idea is," the words Evan said could've some across as offensive, but not with the tone she was using.

"They'll come to know in the same way," added Fred, using the same way of talking the other two did. "But they haven't known you long enough. They're just first years, after all."

Hagrid, Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at them oddly before striking up a different conversation about what was going on at the school, what they were learning, and Quidditch. After a while they all went back to the Common Room and sat with their other friends before going to bed.

_"Hello Minister!" Percy Weasley stood in front me looking quite crazed. His clothes were shredded, his hair was in disarray and covered in dust, and his expression was one of crazed man who was fighting for everything he had. Around us was Hogwarts or I think it was. Jets of light and spells were being set off all over the place and walls had holes in them and random debris was all over the place. Around me was, as I said before, Percy, Fred, Harry, Ron, Hermione, several hooded men in black and a guy I supposed was the minister at the time. And there was another me, I was seeing things from a first person point of view. We all were in the same state as Percy and were fighting with the hooded men, who I assumed were Death Eaters._

_ Percy attacked the minister and did something I never thought I'd ever see. "Did I mention I'm resigning?" I didn't quite understand it, but it was defiantly a joke._

_ "Are you Joking, Perce?" I've never seen Fred so casual with his older brother before. We all were still battling and Fred's opponent had crumbled under the impact of several Stunning Spells. My dream-self had looked away from my fight for a second to send Percy an appreciative grin. "You actually _are_ joking Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"_

_ A big explosion cut him off and the world itself seemed to shake. It didn't have much of an impact on me, as I really wasn't there. But I watched in horror as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Percy, Fred, the other Evan, and the Death Eaters all was sent rocketing back into the air. It seemed it was all they could do to hold on to their wands. They all seemed to land more than less safely. Some cuts maybe, a lot of bruises positively, but no serious injuries, oh, wait, no!_

_ Fred lay unmoving while my dream-self and his two brothers shook him, screaming his name and the word, "No." I was weeping, saying the same thing over and over. "Wake up, this isn't funny. Fred, come on, this isn't the time for place for joking, wake up! Please! Get up!" My words were almost impossible to distinguish with all the tears I was choking back and all the ones pouring down my cut, dirty face. Harry and Hermione stood over us, looking stunned and horrified. After what seemed a while but was probably only a second, Hermione began to shake her head._

_ But the battle around us was still going on, and the rampaging chaotic war was still causing wreckage. "Get down!" Harry yelled and they all ducked. I (or I think should call her future-Evan?) reluctantly pulled away from the body and began to move on, accepting there was nothing else to do. Ron did the same, but Percy wasn't letting go, he wasn't letting go of his baby brother that easily, not when he just got him back..._

Evan Potter woke with a start, cold sweat covering every inch of her body and her face had warm tears burning down it. Her throat hurt as if she had been screaming and she knew she looked like hell.

"Thank god I set up that charm, she murmured as she pulled out a quill, ink and a journal, at which she wrote down her most recent odd dream, and this time it was actually something to be scared about.

The next morning Evan looked and felt like shit. She got almost no sleep after her terrible dream and she looked it. Her roommates noticed and smiled at her, they could guess she had nightmares and knew she put up charms around her bed after the first time. When she got down to the Common Room, she was greeted by the twins. When they first noticed her they grinned and began to greet her before they actually noticed her. Fred's smiled fell and George instantly began to be concerned.

"What's wrong, what happened?"

"Where's our little trio?" they had begun to refer to Harry, Hermione, and Ron that, the little trio.

After they found them Evan said it, "I had another dream." A long silence followed this. Ron cleared his throat.

"Well, um, what was your dream?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't us?"

Harry and Hermione looked up at her worriedly. Harry had never seen his older sister shaken up, not like that.

"I mean, I don't think I can say it, it- it was..." she didn't need to finish her sentence. George embraced her nd stroked her hair. The rest left them.

"Evan?"

"Hm?"

"Was it that bad?"

Silence. "Yes."

"I've been thinking, shouldn't you tell someone about this? Dumbledore or your godfather?"

"I suppose. But I don't want it to stop, and that's what they'll make happen. I want to know, so at least if I see it in a dream, I can prevent it from happening in real life, right?"

George looked down at her thoughtfully. She smiled up at him and he could see her beautiful eyes through her glasses. They were red, but they were glowing with the hope that she could stop it, this terrible thing, from happening.

"Just be careful, okay Evs? If it gets real bad, tell someone okay? Promise me that?"

"Okay. I promise."

They went to breakfast together and afterwards, Evan pulled Hermione away a few minutes before the bell rang. She didn't know what it was, but she decided to tell her.

"What's up?" Evan knew Hermione knew what this was about, and ws gratefully for the pretense that she didn't.

"Fred died."

"What?"

"In my dream, Fred died."

A pause. "Oh..."

"There was a battle, and he died. He wasn't old. I'd guess twenty or twenty one. But it doesn't matter. I'm going to stop it. I'm going to use this information to stop it from happening."

"Good. I think that's why you're being showed these things, so you can prevent them from happening."

The two walked to their separate classes which were in the same section of the castle, so they were still walking side by side when Evan gasped and leaned against the wall.

"Evan, what. What's wrong?" Hermione couldn't imagine what caused this, all the determined, strong spirit her eyes previously held were gone and she was crying.

"The dream, Hermione, where I married George..."

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

Evan sobbed, "Remember? Ron, Harry, and Lee were up there being... whoever the hell they were supposed to be. Fred wasn't in the church at all! Why would he miss his best friend's and twin brother's wedding?"

Hermione wrapped an arm around her and she put her head on her shoulder. They sat there on the stone ground and cried.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! Except Evan and Michael, I made them up.**_

Evan had a hard time the next week looking at Fred, talking to Fred, being near Fred, or even thinking of Fred. It freaked Fred out because she hadn't really gone to near him after that morning for the remainder of the week, and she had had the dream on a Monday morning. George didn't like it either. He didn't like the way she refused to look his twin brother in the eyes and suddenly become unignorabley shy around him. He knew she didn't like him, he wasn't feeling the extreme uncontrollable jealousy he used to feel when he saw her with Robin. It was odd, why would she act like this all of the sudden?

But by the next Monday it stopped. She had come to her senses and realized this: if Fred was going to die, then she shouldn't avoid him now. It was going to hurt, she knew it. But he was her best friend; she wasn't going to just forsake him because he's destined to die young. She also made a vow to herself. She wasn't going to tell Fred about the dream. Or George, or anyone else except Hermione. And that includes any other dreams she may have about a person's death or other unfortunate events. It was that week when she realized exactly how serious these dreams were.

After that things were back to normal, for a little while and then the worst thing that could ever happen happened. Snape was going to referee a Quidditch match between Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. When Wood told the tram that same thing (worst thing ever happened and all) Evan simply scoffed.

"Worst thing? We're lucky that it's against Hufflepuff and not Slytherin! And anyway, does Snape even know the rules of Quidditch?" Evan was extremely doubtful.

"I think everyone in the wizarding world knows the rules of Quidditch, Evan" said Alicia as she rolled her eyes.

"But still, he doesn't really look like he gets out to watch much does he? And I haven't seen him at a match before this year."

"No. I saw him once in my second year, before you all started. He came to nearly every match that year. And nearly all of them the year before that. I don't know why he hasn't come the last couple of years."

Angelina broke in, "That doesn't matter, what matters is that Snape is going to be biased against Gryffindor and he's going to do all he can to keep us from winning."

So, Wood worked them hard al the way up to the game, and everyone was worried about the outcome, especially Evan and Harry.

As they left practice the day after Wood made the announcement Evan caught up with Harry.

"Harry, if Snape's referring, then, well, remember what happened at the first match?"

He did remember. Snape had tried to hex him off his broom and kill him. Couldn't let that happen again. "Yeah. I know, but what can we do? We can't stop Snape from doing it and I can't pull out or Gryffindor will have to pull out too."

When they told Ron and Hermione they're reactions we're predictable.

"Don't play."

"Pretend to break your leg."

_"Really_ break your leg."

But he told them the same thing he told Evan. They spent weeks having anxiety attacks and soon they were kicking off into the air.

The match didn't last long; Snape only had time to award Hufflepuff two penalties before Harry caught the Snitch. He had dived for it and nearly plowed over Snape. Soon, they were all picking him up and congratulating him. Even Dumbledore had come to share a word with him and Evan. Snape, however, looked extremely bitter. Evan had picked up Harry and tossed him over her shoulder and carried him into the locker rooms with the rest of the team.

Evan, George, and Fred had already gone ahead to get food from the kitchens and other assortments of things to have a party at the Common Room to celebrate. Lee, Angelina, and a couple of fourth and fifth years had gone with them. Evan had borrowed the cloak to slip Michael Robins, her Ravenclaw friend.

As he left the locker rooms, he noticed something. A hooded figure heading toward the forest. Harry knew the figure was Snape, and decided it be best to check it out. So he got back on his broom and rode above the trees following his potions teacher.

Once he got back to the castle he ran into Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, where have you _been?_" Hermione squeaked.

"We Won! You Won! We Won!" Ron cheered as soon as he saw his friend. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle at the same time. He's till out cold mind, but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be alright - talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for in the Common Room, we're having a party. Fred, George, and Evan stole some cakes from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now, there's something I need to tell you. We can tell the other three later when they're not having so much fun," said Harry breathlessly.

"So, we're right, Snape is after the Stone and he's trying to get Quirell to help him. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy - and he said something about Quirell's 'hocus pocus'- I reckon there are other things protecting the Stone, loads of enchantments, and Quirrell would've done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to get through-"

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long Quirrell stands up to Snape?" said Hermione in alarm.

Ron said glumly, "It'll be gone by next Tuesday."


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! Except Evan and Michael, I made them up.**_

Evan was tired. That was the best way to put it. It was June and she was going over the last couple of months that lead her to being here. She thought about when Hagrid's egg had hatched and they had to help him take care of it, which was hell. In the end, they had to send the dragon to Charlie Weasley in Romania. But they couldn't do it in broad daylight; of course, they had to sneak out at night. Hermione and Harry insisted on being the ones to do this, no matter how much Evan, Fred, or George offered to go instead. But, they got caught. They had the cloak, which made them invisible to the human eye, and they still got caught! Thinking back on it, Evan figured she should've made them take the map, too.

Fifty points were taken away from both of them, and another first year, Neville Longbottom, had gotten caught too. What he was doing was a mystery to Evan, and she really didn't care to find out. Some little Slytherin named Draco Malfoy had been caught on the same night, too. After this the three Gryffindors hadn't been talked to by another other Gryffindor except themselves, Ron, and Evan. It toke her a while to get the twins to talk to them, too. Hermione and Neville were upset by this, of course, but not as much as Harry. He was purely depressed. And just after he had gotten all that fame for winning the two Quidditch games just to lose it as soon as he turned around for trying to help a friend. She really couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

But, while serving detention for the mishap, he had an encounter with Voldermont. Yeah, not anything like the detentions I had when I was his age. Voldermont had been living off of unicorn blood, which is something only a desperate person with nothing to lose does. Now Harry is certain that Snape is not trying to get the Stone for himself, but for Voldermont. Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George believe him, too. But Evan isn't sure; she doesn't really think that Dumbledore would let him teach at Hogwarts if he was a Death Eater. When she tried to mention this to the others, they ignored her. So, she gave up trying to convince them.

But not long ago, they found out that Hagrid had let slip to a hooded-figure that to get past Fluffy, you have to play music. They were all certain that it was Snape. Fred and George weren't there because they were at detention, but the other four went looking for Dumbledore to find that he wasn't at the school. Now they were certain that Snape was going to try and get it that night. They hadn't bothered to go get the twins and had gone ahead by themselves.

As they reached the third floor covered in the Invisibility Cloak, they ran into Peeves.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him. He narrowed his wicked black eyes. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them.

"Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Evan panicked. She knew what to do, but wasn't able to do it herself. She wasn't very good at mimicking sounds. She looked down at Harry and saw he had the same idea.

"Peeves," he said in a hoarse whisper." the Bloody Baron has his reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself just in time and hovered about a foot of the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," he said greasily. "My mistake, my mistake- I didn't see you- of course I didn't, you're invisible - forgive old Peevsie for his little joke, sir."

"I have business here tonight, Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," said Peeves, rising up in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." And he scooted off.

"Brilliant, Harry," said Ron.

Evan patted him on the back, "Good job."

They reached the door and went inside. Fluffy looked up when they entered the room and sniffed. He couldn't see them, but he was determined to find them.

"Look at what's at its feet!" exclaimed Hermione. They looked and saw a harp.

"Snape must've left it there," said Ron.

"Harry, you got the flute?" asked Evan. Harry had gotten a flute from Hagrid for Christmas and that was what they planned to use to get past Fluffy. He nodded and began to play.

Evan opened the trap door and looked down. She couldn't see anything.

"What do you see?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, just... black. You go on ahead," she said motioning towards the hole.

"No way am I going first!"

"Actually the one who goes first is the safest because the last one would have to stop playing before they jump," said Hermione. Ron jumped without further arguing.

Then Hermione jumped and Evan turned to Harry. They were the only ones left. "Give me the flute," she ordered

He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Give me the flute!" she repeated. He shook his head and motioned for her to go ahead.

"Oh, honestly. I'm the oldest, do you really think I'm going to let you take that risk?" she toke the flute away from him and began playing as soon as the music stopped. Fluffy fidgeted in his sleep at the temporary silence, but didn't awaken.

Harry looked at her before jumping down in to the darkness. She approached the edge and heard her little brother reaching whatever was at the end of the pit and heard them yelling for her to jump. She stopped playing, put the flute in her pocket, and heard a gigantic roar and she leaped.

She landed in a pile of plants. She heard Hermione say, "Oh, come on, you two, stop moving, it will only make it worse!"

"Make it worse!" yelled Ron.

Evan looked down and saw the plant trying to wrap its way around her body. She instantly stood up and struggled her way towards to the damp wall where Hermione was standing. "Devil's Snare..." she whispered.

"Oh, yes, we know what it's called, but how do we get out of it!" yelled Harry.

"Fire or sunlight," she answered and pulled out her wand. She muttered the incantation and flames erupted from the tip of her wand fell towards the plant. It moved away from the warmth and light so Harry and Ron could get free.

"Thanks," all three of them said at the same time.

She nodded, "It's something you learn in first year Herbology. But no one really remembers it until second year because it isn't required until then and you spend little time learning it in first year."

They turned and went down a passageway until they reached a brightly light chamber. In the chamber were several birds flying around above their heads. On the other side was an old rusted door that appeared to be locked. They each tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, it was Alohomora proof.

They looked around the room. Harry and Evan squinted at the birds and saw they weren't birds at all, they were keys! That must mean that you had to find the right one to open up the door... And there were even brooms in the corner.

"How do we find the right one, though?" asked Ron. "There has to be thousands of them."

"Just look for one old-fashioned and silver," responded Hermione. "It'll be like the handle on the door."

After a while, Harry and Evan found it. It was old and had a broken wing, making it stand out amongst the other keys. Evan guessed the fact it was broken meant that it had already been caught by Snape.

"Ron, you go at it from above, Hermione you from below. Evan and I are going to try and catch it, me from the left, and you from the right."

Evan nodded and got on the other side of the key. Ron dived and Hermione rocketed upwards, but it dodged them both. Both Evan and Harry caught it at the same time, pressing it in between their palms. Evan grinned at him and let go so Harry could hold it properly.

"How come you didn't try out for Seeker?" he asked as Hermione unlocked the door. "You're just as good as me, and I bet there is somebody who could take over your chaser position."

She shrugged. "I like chasing better. Although, I was going to tell Wood I'd try out for it after he couldn't find anybody at tryouts, but you came along first. I was relieved, I really like chasing better."

He nodded as Hermione let go and the wing fluttered off, even more damaged after being caught twice.

The next was very dark when they opened the door, but when they stepped inside it flooded with light. What they saw astonished them. It was a gigantic life-sized chess set. Forget life-sized, it was bigger than any real full grown men they had ever seen. They were standing behind the black chessmen and facing them from across the room was white chessmen. They shivered when they saw the white chessmen had no faces.

"So, we play our way across the room?" asked Evan.

The rest shrugged and Ron stepped forward and asked the knight closest to them, "So... do we have to play to get out of here?" It nodded.

Ron stood thinking for a second, "Right, Evan, I don't know about you, and no offense but you two aren't very good at chess."

"No, we don't take offense its true," said Harry.

"And I'm no better than Harry," added Evan.

"Right. Well, Harry you be bishop and you can be the castle next to him, Hermione. Evan you can be the other bishop."

"What about you?" asked Hermione.

"I'll be a knight."

The chessmen must've been listening because when he said this, two bishops, a castle and a knight stepped out of line and they take their place.

They soon found out that this was exactly like wizard's chess. When a piece was taken out it was smashed and dragged off the board by the piece that toke it. A few times, they were each close to being smashed into oblivion.

After a while Ron muttered, "We're nearly there. Let me think- let me think..."

The white queen turned and looked at him. "Yes, it's the only way. I have to sacrifice myself."

"NO!" yelled Evan, Harry, and Hermione at the same time.

"That's chess!" he yelled back. "You have to make sacrifices to win. One more step forward and she'll take me leaving you to take the queen, Harry."

"But-"

"Do you want to stop Snape or what?"

"Ron-"

"Look, if you don't hurry up Snape will already have the stone!"

There was no alternative.

"Ready?" asked Ron. "Here I go, now don't hang around once you've won."

Ron stepped forward and the queen pounced. It struck him around the head with its stone arm. He fell to the ground knocked out. Hermione and Evan screamed but didn't move from their spots. Harry moved three spaces to the left and the white king toke of his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. The chessman bowed and parted and with one look at Ron, the three stepped forward into the next room.

It stank. They smelled before they smelled it. When they did, they saw it was a troll, bigger than the one the first years had fought on Halloween. It was already knocked out and they continued into the next room.

Expecting something terrible, they were shocked when all they saw was a lone room with a table that had seven bottles of potions on it. After they stepped over the doorway it caught on fire. No ordinary fire, it was purple. At the same time, black flames shot up in the next doorway leading to the next room. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Harry looked her shoulder to read it:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_ Of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_ One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_ Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_ Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_ Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_ Choose, unless you wish to stay forevermore,_

_ To help you in your choice, we have you these clues four:_

_ First, however slyly the potion tries to hide_

_ You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_ Second, different are those who stand at either end__,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_ Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_ Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_ Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_ Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

"Brilliant!" said Hermione. "It's not magic, it's logic! That's great!"

"Smart of Snape," Evan agreed. "Not many wizards, even the greatest, have real logic; they don't need it with magic. They'd be stuck in here forever."

"So would we, right?" asked Harry.

"Of course not, everything we need is right here in this page," said Hermione and her and Evan began to think it out, looking back in forth between the page and pointing at the different bottles murtting things.

Then they announced at the same time, "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire - towards the Stone."

They looked at the smallest bottle. It had very little left in it. Two people could drink from it if they only toke little drops from it.

"Which one lets you go through the purple fire?" asked Harry.

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Evan. Hermione started to protest, but Harry continued for his sister.

"Listen, get back and get Ron, you need to get him to Madam Pomfrey."

Evan said, "You can use the brooms from the key-flying room to get back to the surface and past Fluffy. Send either mine or Harry's owl to Dumbledore about what happened."

"Be quick," warned Harry. "Neither me nor Evan are a match for Snape, not even together. But we might hold him off long enough."

"But what if You-Know-How's in there?" asked Hermione.

"We got lucky once," said Evan.

"Maybe we'll get lucky again," agreed Harry.

Hermione looked between the two of them as her lip trembled. Then she threw her arms around their necks.

_"Hermione!"_

"You're a great wizard Harry. And you the most wonderful witch ever, Evan."

"Not as great as you," said Harry, very embarrassed as she let them go.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things, friendship and braveness, oh, be _careful!_"

"You drink first," said Harry. "You two do know which is which, don't you?"

"Of course!" said Evan while rolling her eyes.

Hermione nodded and downed the potion she was supposed to drink and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" asked Harry.

"No, but it tastes like ice."

"Good, go before it wears off,"

"Good luck, take care-"

"GO!" said Evan and Harry at the same time.

Hermione turned and walked through the purple fire, disappearing.

Evan picked up the smallest bottle and toke a sip. She handed it to Harry and he drank what was left.

They faced the black fire and Evan asked Harry, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," said Harry and started to step forward.

"Wait," she said and stared into space. It looked as if she was in some sort of trance, but Harry knew she was just thinking.

"What?"

"It's not Snape in there."

"Huh?"

"Remember my first dream? About me, you, and Quirell in a big room that looked like Hogwarts but I've never seen it before?"

"So you think-"

"Yeah. My dream is about to come true," and they stepped forward together.

When they entered the next room, he saw Evan was right. The room even looked exactly as she described it, with the mirror in the middle.

"I wondered if I'd be meeting you two here, Potters," he said calmly.

Neither of them moved or said anything. Evan's face was stuck on a cold, glaring expression while Harry's showed absolute shock that his sister was correct.

"So... it was you and not... Snape..."

"Ah, yes Snape. He does fit the role doesn't he? It was convenient to have him swooping around like an over-grown bat. Next to him, would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirell?"

Despite what Evan had told him before hand, Harry couldn't take it in.

"But Snape tried to kill me-"

"No he didn't, Harry," said Evan.

"What?"

"Snape was muttering the counter curse. It was Quirell who was doing the actual curse. Hermione must've knocked over Quirell or distracted him with that fire she conjured.

"Smart girl, Evan, smart girl. When did you figure it all out?"

"Just a moment ago," admitted Evan. "Right before we entered this room. You do a good job covering yourself up, Quirell."

"So, Snape was trying to _save _me?" asked Harry, who was obviously stunned over that.

"Of course," said Quirell coolly. "Why did you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't try it again. Funny really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't have done anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought he was trying to keep Gryffindor from winning. He _did_ make himself very unpopular. What a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

Throughout his speech, Evan had been slowly drawing out her wand. Quirell snapped his fingers and Evan moved out of the way, while Harry was wrapped up in ropes. Only less than half a minute later, he got ropes around Evan too.

"You are too nosy to live, Potters. Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew, you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."

"So it was you who let that troll in. Figures, since your challenge was defeating a troll. Thanks for getting that out of our way," even when she's tied up, and threatened with her life, Evan still had a sharp tongue.

"Yes, I do have a specialty with them. Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor, to head me off. And not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, but that ruddy dog didn't even manage to bite off Snape's leg properly.

"Now, wait, Potters. I need to examine this interesting mirror," he finished, motioning toward the Mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone," Quirell murmured, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to find something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."

Evan looked at Harry and he began talking, doing the only thing he could think of doing to keep Quirell from focusing on the mirror.

"I saw you and Snape talking in the forest-"

"Yes," Quirell said idly. "He was onto me by that time..."

Evan stopped listening to whatever they were talking about and began focusing on how to get out the ropes and how to find the Stone. It obviously had something to do with the mirror, but what? How could it do something to give them the Stone? Maybe it had something to do with what you wanted. Quirell was seeing himself presenting the Stone to Voldermont, and she and Harry would see their parents... Or would they? Right now, Evan wanted to get the stone a lot more than she wanted a mum and dad. And maybe, if she could get in front of the mirror, she could she herself finding the Stone. And if she saw herself finding it, she's where it is! It was a long shot, but she had to try.

She was not close to the mirror at all, but if she wobbled just right, she could do it. She began moving her feet like a penguin towards Harry, who was just a little bit to the right of the mirror, but didn't get two feet before falling over. Quirell didn't notice this, but Harry did and tried to do same thing she tried to do, but had no better luck.

She heard Quirell say to himself, "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

To their horror a voice came from Quirell that was not Quirell's. And his lips weren't moving when the voice said, "Use the children... Use the children..."

Quirell whirled around and said, "Yes, Potters, come here," he clapped his hands and their binding fell off. They slowly got to their feet.

"Come here," repeated Quirell. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

They walked toward them and with one glance at her brother; she saw they were on the same page. They had to look and lie about what they saw.

They stood side by side, looking into the mirror like they did on the winter nights over break. At first they only saw their own reflections but then they saw Evan reach into her pocket and pull out a blood-red stone. She winked and gave it to Harry, who put it in his pocket. At the same moment, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Evan, who was standing close to him, could feel it, too.

"Well," said Quirell impatiently, "What do you see?"

They lied and Harry said, "I see myself shaking hands with Professor. I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirell looked at Evan, "I see myself kissing a boy from my year."

Quirell cursed, "Get out of my way," he said. As they moved aside, it crossed both their minds they could make a dash for it and get back to the surface. But they didn't get five paces before the strange voice from before said, "They lie... They lie..."

"Potters came back here! Tell me the truth!"

"Let me speak to them... face-to-face,"

"Master you are not strong enough!"

"I have enough strength... for this..."

Evan and Harry felt rooted to the spot while Quirell began unwrapping his turbin. Evan had a guess what was under there now, and the thought made her sick.

She was right. A small little shriek came from her and she covered her mouth with her hands while Harry stood motionless next to her. On the back of Quirell's head was a face. A terrible face that was chalk white with red eyes and slits for a nose, like a snake. It was Voldermont's face, just like she had seen it in another dream in a graveyard.

"Evan Potter and Harry Potter..." it whispered.

"Do you see what I have become? Mere shadow and vapor... I form only when I can share another's body... but there has always been those willing to share their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?"

So he knew. The feeling suddenly surged back into Evan and Harry's legs and they stumbled backwards.

"Don't be fools..." snarled the face. "Better to be alive and join me... Or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy."

"LIAR!" shouted both Potters at the same time.

"How touching," it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, children, your parents were brave... I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you two... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!"

They sprang toward the flame door, but Voldermont screamed "SEIZE THEM!" and the next second, both Harry and Evan felt Quirell's hands close on their wrists. At once, a needle-sharp pain seared across their scars; Evan's head felt as if it were going to burst and Harry felt the same. They yelled and struggled and Quirell let go. The pain lessened.

"Seize them, SEIZE THEM!" yelled Voldermont and Quirell lounged for them again, wrapping a hand around each of their necks. They were nearly blinded by pain in their foreheads, but they could hear Quirell's howls of pain. His hands were blistered, red, raw, burned, and shiny.

"Master, I cannot hold them, my hands - my hands!"

"Then kill them, you fool, and be done!"

But before Quirell could, both Harry and Evan reached up and placed their palms against his face. He screamed his face now in the same condition of his hands. They jumped to their feet and began holding on to his arms and feet. The pain in their heads was becoming unbearable, but they could hear Voldermont yelling, "KILL THEM! KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" Quirell's arm disappeared from Evan's hands. He didn't fight his way loose, she didn't release him; his arm had crumbled in her very hands. She could hear other voices in the distance.

"Evan! Harry! Evan! Harry!"

_Harry_ she thought. Harry! Was Harry alright?

"Harry?" it came out as a croak, but she meant to yell out her brother's name.

Then everything faded to black.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! Except Evan and Michael, I made them up.**_

Evan woke up with an immense headache. The light of the room blinded her at first. She looked around. Next to her was her brother, but he was still sleeping. Sitting on the foot of her bed was one the twins and the other were sitting on the foot of Harry's bed. They were facing each other and talking. They were joking about something, but she could tell they were worried about something.

"Hey, what's up?" she croaked. Her throat felt dry as paper.

The twins turned and looked at her; the fact that she was awake shocked them. Fred was sitting on Harry's bed and George was sitting on hers. He know had one of his arms on the other side of her body and had moved closer after he saw she was no longer asleep.

"Oh, nothing much," said Fred.

George continued, "Just sitting around waiting to see if our best friend is going to live after she jumped into a life-threatening situation without even warning us."

"Hm," said Evan dryly. She had figured at first that they'd be mad, but completely forgot about the twins' anger after the first reached the room Fluffy was in. "Sorry. It wasn't exactly fun, though."

"You should hear the rumors going around, though. They said it was Quirell and not Snape, and that you had to go through some crazy jungle with monkeys or something," explained Fred.

"I wish there was some crazy jungle with monkeys. That would've been much better."

Both twins raised their eyebrows and Evan explained all the events of that night to them. They sat in shock; it wasn't what they expected to hear at all!

"How long have I been out?" she asked. It was obviously longer than a couple of hours if such rumors had already spread across the school.

"Two days," said George. Evan nodded.

"I really am sorry about leaving you two out," she said honestly.

"It's alright," said Fred.

"Yeah, I imagine we would've just gotten in the way, anyway."

"No you wouldn't have," Evan disagreed.

George shrugged, "Whatever."

They looked each other in the eyes for a second and Evan heard Fred clear his throat and say, "Yes, well, I've got homework... grades are slipping, uh... see you later," and he left the hospital wing quickly.

Neither George nor Evan looked up as he spoke and after she heard the door close behind him she whispered, "George."

"Yeah?" but before she could say anything else, he swept down, closing all other distance between them and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his head, one hand curled in his hair, another on the back of his neck. He had one arm reaching to touch the small of her back and another touching the tips of her fiery red hair that now reached the top of her shoulder blades.

While they were still kissing, Madam Pomfrey came in the room and saw them. "Get out of here, get out! This girl needs rest and there is no way she can get it with you doing that!"

"Bye," said Evan.

"Guess you won't be out for a while."

"No. I'll be missing Hogwarts life before I get out," she agreed.

"I'll send you a toilet seat," he said with a wink and Madam Pomfrey began fussing over her and telling her to sleep.

The next she knew she saw an old man standing between hers and Harry's bed. She recognized him as Professor Dumbledore. He was sitting in a chair facing so both she and Harry could see him properly.

"Good afternoon," he said.

Harry and Evan stared at him then said suddenly, "Sir! The Stone! It was Quirell! He's got the Stone! Sir, quick-"

"Calm yourself, dear boy, you are a little behind the times," said Dumbledore. "Quirell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir, I-"

"Harry, please relax, or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out."

Evan saw her little brother calm down and look at his surroundings. Then he looked at her and she smiled at him.

"How come you know what's going on?" he asked indignantly.

"I already woke up once," she explained.

"And if I understood correctly, Mr. George Weasley was there to greet you when you awakened," said Dumbledore, he's eyes twinkling.

Evan cheeks turned a light pink, "Yes, sir."

Then for the first time she noticed a large table piled high with what looked like half a candy shop.

"Token from your friends and admirers," said Dumbledore, beaming. "What happened down in the dungeons between you two and Professor Quirell is a complete secret so naturally the whole school knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send a toilet seat," Evan face broke out in a grin at this and Harry couldn't help but smile. "No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, thought it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it."

"How long have we been here now?" asked Evan. "It was two days when I last woke up?"

"It has been one day since then. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Granger will be relieved that you two have come around. They were upset to hear they missed you last time."

"But sir, the Stone-"

"I see you are not to be distracted. Very well, the Stone. Professor Quirell did not manage to take it from the two of you; I don't think he even knew which one of you had it. I arrived in time to prevent him from finding out, although, you two were doing very well on you own, I must say."

"Where is it now?" asked Evan.

"Gone. Destroyed."

"Destroyed! But what about your friend Nicholas Flamel?" asked Harry.

"Oh, you two know about Nicholas," said Dumbledore, sounding quite delighted. "Well, Nicholas and I had a little chat and agreed that it was for the best."

"But he and wife... won't they die?" asked Evan in shock.

"Yes, they have enough Elixir stored to set their affairs in order, and then they will die."

Seeing the look on their faces, he said, "It may seem incredible to someone as young as the two of you, but to Nicholas and Perenlle it really is like going to bed after a very, _very _long day. After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

"But, sir what about Vold- sorry, You Know Who?" asked Harry.

"Call him the proper title, Harry. Fear of name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"Yes, sir. Well, Voldermont's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he? I mean, he hasn't gone, has he?"

"No, he has not. He is still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for another body to share... not being truly alive, he cannot be killed. He left Quirell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless, you two may have only delayed his return to power, it will merely take someone else who is prepared to fight what seems a losing battle next time - and if he is delayed again, and again, why, he may never return to power."

"Sir, Voldermont, he said that he only killed our mother because she tried to stop him from killing us," said Evan. "But why would he want to kill a one-year old and a four-year old i n the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply this time.

"Alas, the first question you have for me, dear girl, I cannot answer. Not today. Not now. You will know, both of you will one day... put it from your mind for now. When you are both older... I know you hate to hear this... when you are ready, you will know."

And Evan and Harry both knew it would do no good to argue.

Harry had another question, "But why couldn't Quirell touch us?"

"Your mother died to save the both of you. If there is one thing that Voldermont does not understand, it is love. And your mother loved your both dearly. When she died for you, her powerful love left a mark, something Voldermont never realized," He smiled when they reached up to touch their lightning bolt scars. "Not a scar, no visible sign... to have been loved so deeply, even when the person is gone, will give us some protection forever. It is in your very skin. Quirell, full hatred, greed, and ambition, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch someone marked by something so good."

Dumbledore seemed to be interested in a bird out the window while Harry dried his eyes on the bed sheets. Evan had tears streaming down her face, she didn't bother to whip them away, and the flow hadn't stopped yet anyway.

"And there's something I wanted to ask you," said Evan.

"Fire away."

"Quirell and Snape-"

"Professor Snape."

"Yes, him. Quirell said Snape hated me because he hated my father. Is that true?"

"Well, they did rather detest each other. Not unlike you and Mr. Mafloy, Harry. But then, your father did some Professor Snape could never forgive."

"What was it," said Harry, not really wanting to imagine his noble father doing something so terrible, not even to Snape.

"He saved his life."

_"What?" _both children were shocked by this.

"Yes..." said Dumbledore dreamily. "Funny how the mind works, isn't it? Professor Snape couldn't bear being in your father's debt. I do believe he worked so hard to keep you two alive this year because he felt that would make him and your father even. Then he could go back to hating your father's memory in peace..."

"And sir, there's just one more thing..." said Harry.

"Just the one?"

"How the Stone get out of the mirror, sir?"

"Ah, glad you asked. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between the three of us, that's saying something. You see, only who wanted to _find_ the Stone - find it, but not use it - would be able to get it, otherwise they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir of Life. Now enough questions, I suggest the two of you should start on these sweets. Ah! Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough to choose a vomit flavor in my youth, and since then I've lost my liking for them. I think I would be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He smiled as he popped a golden brown bean in his mouth. He choked, saying, "Alas! Ear wax!"

"Just five minutes," pleaded Harry.

"Absolutely not," said Madam Pomfrey. While being a kind woman, Madam Pomfrey was also strict.

Evan joined in, "You let Professor Dumbledore in..."

"Well, of course, that was the headmaster, quite different. You need _rest_. Both of you!"

"We are resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey..."

"Oh, very well," she said. "But five minutes _only_."

And she let Ron and Hermione in.

_"Harry! Evan!"_

Hermione looked ready to fling her arms around the both of them, but they were glad, because their heads were still very sore.

"Oh, oh, we were sure you were going to - Dumbledore was so worried-"

"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "Fred and George told us what you told them, Evan, is it true?"

It turns out that all the wild rumors spreading about the school was less exciting and strange as the truth. Evan and Harry told them about Quirell, the mirror, the Stone, and Voldermont. It was a very shocking story, and Ron and Hermione agreed.

"So the Stone's gone?" said Ron finally. "Flamel's just going to _die?"_

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that - what was it? - 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next adventure.'"

"I always said he was off his rocker," said Ron, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

Evan rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter, dying is a natural part of life, and no one can avoid it forever. Even Voldermont will die one day." Hermione and Ron flinched at the name, but Harry looked his sister in awe and nodded.

Harry then asked his friends what had happened to them and Hermione explained how she had to bring Ron around, and then they were going up to the owlery when they ran into Dumbledore who already knew what was going on.

After a few more minutes of idle chatting, Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT," she said firmly.

After a good night's sleep both of them felt back to normal.

"I want to go to the feast," he told Madam Pomfrey.

Evan finished his thought, "We can, can't we?"

"Professor Dumbledore says you are to be allowed to go," said Madam Pomfrey, even though it seemed she didn't like the idea. "And you two have another visitor."

"Oh, good, who is it?" as Harry said this Hagrid came into the room, looking especially large indoors.

He stood in between their beds, toke a good look at the both of them and burst into tears.

"It's- all- my - ruddy- fault!" he bellowed, shaking under his gigantic sobs. "I told the evil git how to get past Fluffy, I should be thrown out and forced to live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid," exclaimed the siblings, surprised to see him that way. "Hagrid, he would've found out anyway, this is Voldermont we're talking about, he'd have found out even if you hadn't told him."

"Yeh could've died! Both of yeh!" sobbed Hagrid. "An' Don' say the name!"

"VOLDERMONT!" Evan yelled as loud as she could, and Hagrid was so shocked he stopped crying.

"We've met him and we're calling him by his name. Please cheer up Hagrid, the Stone's destroyed, he won't get it."

"Yeah, have some sweets, chocolate frogs or something, there are tons!"

"Reminds me, I got the two of yeh a present," he said, suddenly happy.

"What is it?" they asked.

He pulled out a handsome, leather-covered book from his jacket. Evan sat up in bed and got up to sit on her brother's bed. They opened it and looked. It was full of wizard photos. Smiling from nearly all the photos were their mother and father, along with some of their friends, and they were delighted to see a younger version of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"Sent owls of ter all yer parents' old friends from school. I thought it seemed like a good idea, yer godfather provided a lot of 'em."

Harry and Evan couldn't speak, but Hagrid understood.

Evan and Harry made their way down to the end of the year feast. They saw that the room was decked in sli8ver and green to celebrate Slytherin's winning. A huge banner showing the Slytherin serpent covered the wall behind the High Table. When they entered, the room hushed, all watching them. Harry toke his place between Ron and Hermione and Evan toke her place between George and Fred. George whispered in her ear, "Missed you…"

She smirked, "Me too. I heard about the toilet seat, by the way. I never thought you'd actually do it."

Fred, who could hear everything they were saying said, "After everything else we do, you don't think we'd do that?" and they laughed.

It wasn't long before Dumbledore entered, and all babbling stopped. He stood at the front of the large room and gave his usual speech. Then he moved on to the house cup.

"Now, as I understand, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus: Gryffindor in fourth with three hundred and twelve points; Hufflepuff in third with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw in second with four hundred and twenty-six points. Slytherin is in first place with four hundred and seventy –two."

The Slytherin table broke out in cheers and stomps, filling up the whole Hall. But Dumbledore soon quieted them.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

Everything went completely quiet, waiting for what he would say next.

"I have a few last-minute awards to dish out. Let's see. Yes…

"First to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

Evan saw Ron turn purple a little ways down the table from her.

"…for the best-played chess game Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award fifty points."

Gryffindors cheered with all their might. Percy could be heard telling others, "My brother, you know. My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

"Second to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award fifty points." The Gryffindors cheered even louder.

Third, to Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award sixty points." The cheers became deafening and Evan was the loudest, cheering for little brother.

Dumbledore raised his hand and it became quiet again. Evan had heard somewhere in the screaming that they were now even with Slytherin.

"Fourth, to Miss Evan Potter for use of both cool logic and incredible nerve and courage, I award sixty points." The cheers were the loudest by far. They were sixty points in the lead! It was now Harry's turn to cheer the loudest for his older sister.

Dumbledore quieted them again. "It takes great bravery to stand up to your enemies, but even more to stand up to your friends. To Mr. Neville Longbottom, ten points." The loud cheers continued and all the green and sliver turned to red and gold and the Slytherin serpent was replaced by the Gryffindor lion.

Evan headed up to the Gryffindor Tower after the feat when she remembered. There was something she had been meaning to do ever since she and Harry talked to Dumbledore in the hospital wing.

She headed down to the dungeons, feeling somewhat more scared than the night she faced off against Voldermont and Quirell. She was the reason they had lost the house cup. Not only lost it, but she and her friends had practically stolen it from under their noses. This suddenly didn't seem like a smart year as she saw a seventh year Slytherin glowering at her from where he and who she guessed was his girlfriend was talking. Then she saw the tall figure with the billowing robes, greasy hair, and hooked nose.

"Professor Snape!" she said, hoping she did so loud enough he'd have to pay attention to her. Her voice was weak after all the cheering and she knew Snape would ignore her on purpose if she wasn't loud enough.

"Miss Potter, what do you want?"

"I wanted to thank you."

Snape blinked but showed no other sign of expression, "Excuse me?"

"I wanted to thank you for looking out for me and Harry this year, sir. I know why you did it, but I still wanted to thank you."

Snape's lip curled, "Your welcome."

Not knowing what else to do, but not really wanting to go away she said something she previously had no intention to reveal to Snape at all.

"Um, sir, can I ask you a question?"

Snape didn't move or speak, but he didn't turn away or discourage her, so she continued. "My potion making… I know I'm very good, but I wondered if I was good enough to teach."

"Teach?" he sneered. "I'm afraid that while your potion making is beyond standards, you require maturity, control, and a sense of abiding rules to teach. None of which you have."

"But, sir didn't my brother and his friend Ron both make E's on their final exams even though they were failing the rest of the year?"

"You tutored them?" she nodded. "They did do unusually well for themselves. I suspected they cheated off of Granger but there was no proof."

Not sure how to take the comment, she simply uttered, "Thank you…?"

"You're welcome," he replied, confirming it was a compliment before turning and leaving to go to his rooms.

Evan smiled and began the long walk up to the Gryffindor Tower again. _What a strange, pleasant year,_ she thought to herself along the way.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! Except Evan and Michael, I made them up.**_

_**angel2u- You know, I'm beginning to like you.**_

_**Reader AZ- its unisex, Hun. I know because I know a girl named Evan, and if you don't believe me, try Google. And you think I didn't realize they were only seventeen? Anyway, yes, she was born right after school, but they were dating in school, and James was a pureblood, a rich pureblood, so money isn't a problem. As for freckles... whatever. It's not a professional story, just a fan fiction and I am a bit young. And no I'm not going back and changing that one thing.**_

_**chocolate fish- Thanks, I worked hard on it (:**_

_**XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX- Thank you. Thanks for correcting me too, I didn't really notice. I've never been good at spelling too much.**_

_**BrittanyJean- Yes Finally! And I wouldn't say he came close to smiling, he'd be pissed.**_

George sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with his twin brother, Fred, his best friends, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, and his girlfriend, Evan. It had been a rather long year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was happy to be going home.

He and Evan had only recently gotten together after he kissed her while she was in the hospital wing after her and her little brother was nearly killed by an evil dark wizard who was supposed to be dead. Not how the average couple gets together, but it worked for him.

Now he and Fred were planning what sort of pranks to pull on their older brother, Percy. He is a prefect, a stick in the mud, and the complete opposite of Fred and George. Lee was helping them by giving ideas, and promised to spend a night sometime to help with the pranks. Next to him, Evan, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were reminiscing about their favorite parts of the school year and were planning to get together or meet up somewhere.

"You know," said Alicia very loudly, "I think that maybe we should see if the boys want to meet this summer."

"I don't know Alicia. The boys are fun, but can be awful troublesome," said Katie.

Angelina nodded, "Yeah, imagine if we took them to Diagon Alley or a muggle store, they'd have us kicked out."

"Well, that's true, but we'd miss them to much if we went all summer without seeing them. But your right about them being annoying, i suppose," sighed Evan.

Fred, George, and Lee looked at them in vague shock.

"Annoying?" shouted Alicia. "They'd be pure obnoxious!"

"Mhmm," agreed Angelina while Katie nodded.

"A-Are you mad?" asked Lee uncertainly, not sure what to make of the girls' words.

They laughed. "Not at all," said Evan.

"Just a bit tired of just talking to ourselves." said Alicia.

"Too yourselves?" said Fred. "They're four of you!"

Katie shrugged, "So? Four's not as big of a number as seven."

"True," said Fred.

"Ah, well, as bothersome and wary as girls can be, I suppose you four are about the worse," said Lee. "So, for some reason, I'll miss you all."

They all laughed and George wrapped an arm around Evan's shoulders. She leaned her body on his so their heads were really close. "Will I see you this summer?" she asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he agreed.

"Listen, Evan..." Evan looked up to see Fred speaking to her.

"... if you plan on visiting my house this summer, then you two are going to have to stop doing all that."

Evan pulled away from George and picked up a handful of fudge from next the pile of sweets left over from her half from the hospital wing. They were nearly melted completely and Evan had been using a spoon to eat them.

"You wouldn't..." said Fred, but no sooner his face and upper torso were covered in sticky chocolate.

He picked up the gooey sandwich Mrs. Weasley had sent him, pulled the pieces of bread apart and threw them both at her. One missed and hit George, who responded and accidently hit Katie, and a full food fight ensued.

After a whole thirty minutes, their hair and clothes were ruined, and the compartment they were in was stained and filthy. Someone had heard the racket or saw them, because then Percy came in and told them all off and threatened to tell his parents on Fred and George.

After Percy had come in and left, they all settled down and went back to talking for the rest of the ride home. When they were almost to the station, Evan left to go find Harry. It didn't take her long, and she spent the last three minutes in their compartment.

"I can't believe it's time to go home already," said Hermione.

"Me either," agreed Ron as they got off the train and stepped onto the platform.

"There you are, little brother," said Fred, appearing almost out of nowhere.

"So you found them, I see," George grinned at Evan.

She smiled at him and saw two familiar faces behind him.

"Padfoot, Moony!" greeted Harry and gave them each a one-armed hug.

"Hello," said Evan, also giving them hugs. "Where's Aunt Catrina?"

"She went to visit a friend's," frowned Sirius, who was quite confused and upset she had went to a friend's rather than greet his godchildren after not seeing them for almost a year.

Moony rolled his eyes, "He's not good with hormonal women. He got kicked out of your parents' house more than once by your mother when she was pregnant."

"I never did find out what exactly I did. I'm not sure what I did Catrina, too… Anyway, she'd be happy to have the two of you back, distraction from me, I guess."

Evan shook her head, "Uncle Padfoot…"

"Hello Ron, Fred, George. Nice to see you again. And this must be Hermione Granger, right? Heard about you from their letters," Sirius greeted their friends, happy to remove the conversation from his horrible skills with pregnant women.

"Nice to meet you, sir," said Hermione while she shook his hand.

Then Mrs. Weasley and Ginny found them.

"Evan, Harry, dears, nice to see you again. And you too, Hermione," greeted Mrs. Weasley, giving the three hugs.

"Mum," said George. "Can Harry and Evan come over to our house, soon?"

"And Hermione," added Ron.

"They can spend the night," said Ginny, who had given Evan a hug and was holding her hand.

"Oh, well, don't see why not, whenever is fine with you is fine with us," Mrs. Weasley told Sirius.

Sirius nodded. "I guess when the kids want to."

After they left the Weasleys and were leaving King's Cross Sirius turned to the rest and said, "Catrina won't be back for a while, let's get something to eat, what do you want, Chinese, Italian, fast food?"

"All you can eat," said Harry and Evan at the same time.

"Good, you can tell us about your school year while we're eating," smiled Remus.

Sirius nodded, "Especially the last part. I heard you had an exciting end to the year."

They grimaced, not exactly wanting to tell them about their exploits just yet.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! Except Evan and Michael, I made them up.**_

_**yvonna- Thanks(: 3**_

_**angel2u- xD thanks, I'm working on it!**_

Evan woke up with a yawn and rolled over. Her alarm clock was blaring and she hated it. Uncle Padfoot wanted her to wake up at 9:30 instead of 12:30 like last summer. Why she wasn't sure, but it was annoying. She sighed and slammed her hand down on the buttons on top of the clock until it fell silent. She lay there for another five minutes before getting up and getting dressed. It was a Tuesday, July 20th now and she had almost gotten used to waking up so early without a reason, almost.

As she put on her shirt, she heard banging on her door, "Evan! You awake?"

It was her little brother Harry, "Yes, what do you want?" She never was morning person.

"Just wanted to tell you breakfast's ready."

Evan sighed and stepped out the door. She was fully dressed now. Her brother was half way down the hallway when she left her room. She smiled and snuck up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Good morning," she sang happily.

"Hey, oi! Get off!" Harry bent over from her weight. It wasn't she was fat, but she was nearly three years older than him and he was still only eleven.

She laughed and said, "Come on, we need to get downstairs before we cause to much of a racket and Aunt Catrina gets mad."

Aunt Catrina was their beloved godfather's wife and was currently far along on a pregnancy; 7 and a half months. She had been very snippy lately and they had learned to go with it. They knew she wasn't really a bad person, and it would all be over soon. Unfortunately, the baby was so supposed to be born only a week or two after they got back from school. Not to far from Evan's birthday, actually. Harry's birthday was before that, only 11 days from the present day.

_Oh shit! _Evan had completely forgot about her brother's birthday! She usually was coming up with ideas in June, but she had been a bit distracted this year. She guessed she'd have to sneak off to Diagon Alley sometime or maybe even Muggle London and browse until she found something. Uncle Padfoot was preoccupied with Aunt Catrina who didn't want to leave the house much, so neither could take her, they probablly wouldn't notice if she left for a bit... But on the safe side, she'd best get Moony to come with her at least.

Evan smiled when she reached the kitchen, the warm smell of bacon reaching her nose and making her empty stomache growl, and then she saw the warm, yellow eggs and the biscuits that still was steaming just ever so slightly. She made herself a plate and sat down with her family and ate.

"Harry, what do you want to do for you're birthday?" asked Aunt Catrina as Harry chugged down his orange juice.

"Uh, I dunno. Maybe just have Hermione and Weasley's over?"

Sirius looked up, "Oh, come on, you can have more than that over if you want."

Harry shrugged, "I guess Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Fred, George, and Ginny."

"Why Ginny? I never got the feeling you two were that close?" asked Catrina.

Harry shrugged, "Well, I'm inviting her three older brothers, and I know she won't appreciate being stuck at home with just Percy and her parents. Besides, her and Evan are kind of close."

It was true, she had always thought of Ginny as her own little sister. And not just because they looked sort of alike if you change the eyes and glasses.

Catrina shrugged, "If you're sure."

Uncle Padfoot however, grinned, "But, Harry, don't you think little Ginny might feel a bit awkward? After all, wouldn't Evan probablly be spending near all her time with George?"

Evan frowned, no, that wasn't what he meant. She had never told him the current status of the relationship between she and George, and neither had Harry, so what did he mean?

"Well, he and Fred _are _two of my best friends, of course I'll spending alot of time with him-"

Padfoot broke her off with a loud, hearty laugh, "You know, I always thought that dating your best friends is a recipe for diaster. But I think you two will work out fine."

Evan glared accusingly at Harry, who gave her an _I-didn't-do-it-I-swear, _look. Catrina sighed.

"Your uncle caught you and George Weasley holding hands and you sitting on his lap the last time you went to their house. Of course afterwards he took the mature option of not confronting you about it, but gossiped about it to Mrs. Weasley and told Mr. Weasley, me, and gave five gallons to Remus because apparently they made a bet."

Sirius shrugged, "Hey give me a break. Moony's always been better at guessing this stuff then me." He turned to the kids and said, "Did you know that I lost 12 gallons to him when your mom first said yes to going on a date with your dad?"

Catrina rolled her eyes and kissed him on cheek before getting up and putting away her plate and fork.

After Harry had finished too and Evan and Sirius were the only ones left in the kitchen, Evan asked her godfather a question.

"Have you gotten Harry a birthday present yet?"

"Yes, I got one three weeks ago, you haven't?"

"No, I haven't."

"Hm. So you forgot your own little brother's birthday?"

"No, its still in 11 days, tons of time to get him something. He just doesn't need to now I got it now and not a long time ago."

Sirius laughed. "Well, I can't take you anywhere, and Catrina can't either. And the is no way you're going off somewhere all by yourself, you're still only fourteen."

"I know, I was thinking maybe Moony could come with me."

Sirus frowned. "I don't know. It just doesn't seem like a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Remember how he was when we left the resturant after picking up you and Harry from the train, how wierd he was acting?"

Evan frowned, too. She remembered him having a guilty, ashamed look on his face, but she couldn't figure out why. She then realized it was after they had paid for the meal. He had acted a bit depressed after that.

"Yeah, it started after you paid. He... he isn't worried about the money, is he?"

Her godfather sighed and looked at her. Evan had always known the value of money. She knew some people had alot, and alot of people had less than alot. They had a bit more than the average amount, so they had everything they needed and a bit more, but Evan and Harry weren't spoiled. They didn't ask for every little thing they saw, they didn't ask for overly expensive presents, and they certainly didn't rub money in other people's faces. Even though they had tons upon tons left to them from their parents, (the whole Potter family fortune, actually) they only used it rarely for Hogsmeade trips, presents, and occsainly personal gifts to themselves.

But still, how could he explain to her about Remus' financial position, and how sensitive he was about it? If he told her about it and all the seriousness of it, she'd tell Harry and the both of them would offer him their money, and then Remus would go in a depression because he had to life off of money from two children almost twenty years younger than him. But if he sweetened it up too much, she might casually say the wrong thing about it and then he'd snap at her and they'd both be depressed.

He finally said, "Remus is going through a hard time right now. He can't afford alot of things, and is struggling to get what he needs to survive. Under a series of unfortunate circumstances, he has trouble getting a job, you see." He had never told the kids of Remus' 'furry little problem' and he planned to never tell them until Harry turned seventeen, because if he told Evan when she turned 17, she'd tell Harry first thing. "He's very sensitive about it, though. He's been working all sotrs of odd jobs and I've been slipping money to him without him knowing so he can get by. You going shoping with him, and you paying for everything..."

"Oh," nodded Evan, and Sirius saw she understood completely. "What 'series of unfortunate circumstances?'"

"Don't worry about it."

At that moment, Remus John Lupin himself walked in the room.

"Don't wory about what?" he asked cheerily as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Moony, when did you get here?" grinned Padfoot.

"Just now, through the floo."

As they embraced in a brotherly hug, Evan looked Remus over. His clothes were shabby and dirty (though that might ashes from the floo, its hard to tell) and his face looked hollow and his frame was very thin. It was then that Evan remembered and noticed the signifigance of how much he had eaten at the all-you-could-eat joint. His face had the usual amount of scars which came from god knows where and his sandy hair was shaggy and fell two inches past his ears and was showing the first sign of grays. His mustache, however, was gone and he looked much better without it.

"Hello, Evan, liking your summer?"

Evan stood up with a grin and gave him a big hug. "Yeah, it's been alright."

"Where's Harry? Is he excitied about his birthday?"

"Not as excitied as a boy should be about his birthday, but excitied," answered Padfoot. He had always thougtht that his godchildren were just a little bit too grown up for their age, even if Evan was among the greatest troublemakers ever introduced to Hogwarts.

Remus nodded, "I haven't gotten him a present yet, I need to go get one soon..."

"Don't feel bad, I haven't either," shrugged Evan.

"Really? You're usually the first to get him his present."

"I've been preoccupied this year."

"Ah, yes, Sirius told about the Weasley boy-"

"I know he told you, now don't rub it in," she cut him off, while glaring at her godfather, who gave her a cheeky grin.

"Well, its ok. I can take you, your aunt and uncle are probablly too busy to take you themselves. Do you two mind?" he asked, looking between Evan and Sirius.

"As long as you don't mind, Moony."

"Not at all."

Evan grinned and hugged Remus, "Thank you."

They agreed to go that Saturday. Since when neither of them had no idea _what _to get Harry, they decided to browse Diagon Alley first, and after that try a couple of other Wizarding areas with shops, then move on to Muggle London if they couldn't find anything. Remus was a bit nervous about going to Diagon Alley and such with company consisting only of the famous Girl-Who-Lived. Not that he was a pervert or anything, but alot of the store keepers, employees, and regulars knew he was a werewolf, due to the fact that he applied to all the stores there, and saying you were a werewolf or not is a requirement in the Wizarding World. After the store keepers found out (and rejected him) they weren't supposed to gossip and tell, but eventually they would. And how would they all react to a montrous, evil, raving werewolf like himself mentoring and having one-on-one company with a young girl? No doubt they would react worst if said young girl is a young famous girl who destroyed the most infamous dark wizard of all time. Neither Evan nor Harry knew of his condition and he wanted to keep it that way, or at least until he thought they were ready to know and wouldn't reject and hate him like the others.

On Friday night, Evan lay comfortably in bed reading a book when Harry came in her room. She knew what he was going to ask before he even saw his face.

"Evan, can I ask you a question?"

"You mean the question where you ask why I'm going with Uncle Moony tommorrow?" she said without even moving her eyes from her book.

Harry flushed and said, "Well, i-its just, you won't let me come-" it was true, when Evan told Harry her weelend plans after breakfast that Tuesday, the first thing he did was ask if he could come and both Remus and Evan had instantly said no.

"What? You've gone with him all by yourself loads of times!"

"Well, yeah, but he's only taken me to muggle places. The only places I've ever seen him that are in the Wizarding World is Platform Nine and Three Quarters and our house. He's taking you to Diagon Alley and such."

"What difference does it make? I imagine he doesn't like going to Wizarding places because of all the attention we attract. He's always been sort of the shy type, you know..."

They argued for a bit longer until Harry gave up and left. Evan tried to go back to her book, but failed. Something that Harry said kept tugging at the back of her mind. "The only places I've seem him that are in the Wizarding World are Platform nine and Three Quarters and our house..."

The fact that he was just a bit shy an didn't like the attention that came with being close to the sibilings was reasonable, but somehow that didn't seem like that was the problem. Evan had grown up with Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony, but she had never seen the latter in a lot of settings. You'd think that Uncle Moony would bring the two of them out alot, but he didn't. Maybe she was just blowing the whole thing out proportion and looking at something that didn't exsist, but it was still very strange.

She sighed and but the book away. She'd have to get up early in the morning anyway, so she'd better just go to sleep. She really wanted to find a birthday present for Harry before he found out she hadn't done so already.

_**A/N- I know this chapter and the previous one are both really short, but I've been struggling from falling to far behind. My internet is fucking up royaly, so I'm updating as soon as I can, or as soon as I have access, which was before I was done with this chapter. I had to wrap it up quickly, but I guess that means I get to put more into Remus' and Evan's shopping trip. And remember, I love ya'll!**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! Except Evan and Michael, I made them up.**_

__Remus walked down the streets of Diagon Alley with one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other on his late best friend's daughter's shoulder. They had been to a couple of other Wizarding shopping areas and had failed to find anything for Harry. Whispers had followed them all day, just as Remus expected. Evan had noticed, and gave them all annoyed glares, but they weren't whispering for the reason she thought they were.

Remus followed Evan into the Quidditch supplies store, and they looked through the shelves.

Evan looked at the various useless stuff that lined the shelves that was supposed to make playing Quidditch more convenient, but really it was just for lazy people. Then Remus poked his head around the corner, "Hey, Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Harry have one of these?" he held up a broom servicing kit just like the one Evan had bought him for Christmas. "Yep."

He cursed.

"Mr. Lupin! Aren't you supposed to be setting a good example for me?"

He shook his head at her, "I know you say stuff like that all the time so don't pretend you don't. Anyway, I was hoping he didn't have one, it would make a good gift. Your father loved his."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he tended to his broom at least once week, and after every practice and game, even if he wasn't playing in the game!"

Evan laughed, she loved hearing all the stuff and habits her parents used to have. "Did you find anything else he might like?"

"No, did you?"

"No."

They sighed and left the store and browsed the rest of Diagon Alley, but couldn't find anything. They stopped by to get some ice cream shop before leaving.

They both had gotten the same thing; Triple Chocolate Surprise. Remus had said he'd pay for both of them, but Evan noticed the slight wince on his face when he paid and Evan slipped the money for her ice cream and a bit more in his pocket. As they sat down to eat, a couple of people looked at them and whispered. Remus noticed that they were employees who worked at the various shops and some of them were shop owners. This must've been the time of day when everybody toke a break and headed off to socialize.

They glared at Remus as the two eat in comfortable happiness. That was until Evan noticed them all glaring at Remus. She then got rather tense, she had no idea why they were acting like this, nor did she care. Whatever their reason was, it was a stupid reason because Moony hadn't cone anything wrong! Had he? Maybe because they saw her slip the money into his pocket and found something wrong with that.

As they left, one man even let out an animalistic growl at Remus and his face went pale then flushed, but he didn't say anything and kept on walking. Evan, however, didn't.

She turned around to face the man who had done it and glared at him. The man was at least thirty five, but that didn't stop Evan from firing an insult or two at him. Heck she had back mouthed an evil dark wizard with Voldemort living in the back of his head not two months ago. But Remus had turned her around gently and kept a hand on her shoulder, making it look to any passerby as if the girl had misbehaved terribly, and he was a stern Father or uncle bringing her away from public eye to scold.

"Why did he growl at you? Why wouldn't you let me go off on him? Who was he? Do you-"

"Know him? No, I don't," answered Remus calmly with a tone that suggested he could care less, but Evan knew he was shaking with anger inside. "I didn't want you yelling at him because that would just cause trouble. Why he growled at me... I can't tell you."

Evan looked at him skeptically, "You can't tell me?"

Remus sighed, he knew that line wouldn't cut it. Maybe with Harry it would. It had in his first and second years with James, Sirius and Peter. But when Lily had asked questions in fourth year that answer didn't cut it. _Like mother, like daughter,_ he thought to himself.

"I mean I don't know. People are mean sometimes. They see a guy like me and they can't help but put me down. And seeing you, a famous little girl, with me just sets them off that much more."

Evan would think he meant a poor guy like him, but really he meant a werewolf like him. He knew that Evan understood his financial standing; he had heard the conversation between her and Sirius that day in the kitchen. It was why he brought up Harry's birthday so she would say something and he could offer her to take her. He wanted to prove to Sirius that he wasn't that bad off. But when he felt her slip him the money in the ice cream shop, he pretended he didn't notice. Mainly because he _was _that bad off and anything he did to try and prove to Sirius otherwise was false evidence. He lied to himself by saying that it would've caused an embarrassing scene for her and him if he had given her back the money like that, her because she had been caught, him because a fourteen year old was slipping him money. His excuse for not returning it later was he forgot, and shoved the fact that he was thinking about it all day to the back of his head.

They had much more fun at the muggle mall they had gone to. They went into all the stores browsing, and ended up buying a joint gift for Harry; roller skates. Evan was convinced he'd love it. She herself had a pair she had bought at a second hand shop and had gotten it for less than half the price of Harry's skates, which was appropriate because they were much nicer. They had a huge basement that had nothing in it with a cement floor that was perfect for skating, since they probably wouldn't have any other way to use them.

It was the night before Harry's party and Evan lay down in bed after spending all day cleaning, cooking, and doing other stuff to help prepare. She lay down in her bed, tired, ready to go to sleep.

_ I was outside Flourish and Botts with Fred and George, looking at a banner across the upper windows:_

_GILDEROY LOCKHEART_

_will be signing copies of his autobiography_

MAGICAL ME

_Today 12;30 P.M. to 4:30 P.M._

_A large crowd was already assembling outside of the shop._

_ Fred laughed, "Gilderoy Lockheart? No wonder Mum wanted to meet here at half past noon, she just wanted to see this guy!"_

_ "Mum fancies him," explained George._

_ I laughed and said, "Looks like Mr. Weasley has some competition, aye?"_

_ That one got me glared at by both redheads on either side of me, "Okay, okay, didn't mean it, sheesh..."_

Evan Potter sat up in bed, waking up from her dream. She leaned back in bed, slapping her hand to her forehead. It had been a very long time since she had those kinds of dreams, she had completely forgot about them.

She sighed and relaxed under the sheets and went back to sleep. She'd deal with it tomorrow, right now she needed rest.

It was just after the party ended and everyone had left except for Hermione and the Weasleys. They were hanging out in the basement, and Evan had finally gotten a chance to talk to Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Harry by themselves and was telling them about last night's dream.

Ron, Fred and George laughed and Hermione, Harry and Evan frowned at them.

"What's so funny?" demanded Hermione.

"Nothing, just how accurate her dream was," said Ron between giggles.

"Of course they're accurate, we've already established that," said Harry.

"No, Mum has been fussing over Gilderoy Lockheart for a forever now," laughed Fred.

"Oh, well, who is he?" asked Evan.

George shrugged, "He's this really famous guy who is big on killing dangerous monsters and going on heroics exploits, but he's got this really big head, too. He soaks up his fame and sells his good looks and writes dramatic tales of his adventures. You know that kind of guy. Of course, nearly every witch on the planet is in love with him..."

"We aren't, right Hermione?" said Evan, nudging the younger girl.

"Yeah, I've never really heard of him before."

"Kids, we're leaving now!" Mrs. Weasley pocked her in the door in front of the stairs leading up to the main level of the house.

"Coming, Mum!" yelled Ron. "Bye Harry, Evan, Hermione!"

"Bye," echoed Fred and followed his little brother up the stairs along with Harry and Hermione.

Evan turned back to her boyfriend, "Bye Geo- urmph!"

George grabbed her hips and pulled her into a kiss. It caught her off guard, but that made it that much better.

Evan heard someone clear their throat, but ignored it, opening her moth slightly to let George's tongue in.

"Evan, George!"

They both broke apart and looked at the top of the stairs to see a pissed of Sirius Black and a queasy Harry Potter.

"Bye Harry, bye Evan," George ran up the steps and tried to dodge Sirius, who grabbed his hand.

"George, you're a good man. I don't mind you two dating. But if I ever see that again you are will not step a foot into this house and she will not step a foot into yours, understood?"

"Yes sir," said George, shaking Sirius' hand that had been gripping his.

Evan rolled her eyes and began towards them, mumbling about over-protective godfathers.

"You think I'm over-protective? Ha! Your father would've had his dick cut off for that!"


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! Except Evan and Michael, I made them up.**_

__Hermione had just left the house after spending the night and Evan and Harry headed towards their rooms with minds set to sleep and sleep and sleep until they couldn't anymore, but that's not what happened.

As soon as she got in her room and closed the door behind her, she heard a shout from the room over, "Evan! Get in here now!"

"Why?" she yelled through the wall. What would her brother want? Didn't he just say not five minutes ago all he wanted was to sleep for ten days straight?

"Er- You kind of have to see for yourself... Just come here!"

Evan cursed and quietly closed her door behind her as she stomped to her little brother's room. She yanked open his door and was about to slam it too when she what her brother was making such a fuss about.

On Harry's bed was a little creature with large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls. The three stayed silent as they looked at each other. Then the thing got off of the bed and bowed to the siblings. Evan couldn't help but notice its rags-for-clothes, an old pillowcase with holes in it for arms and legs.

Harry and Evan looked at each other and said at the same time, "Hello?"

"Evan and Harry Potter," the little thing squeaked, "So long I have wanted to see you, sir and ma'am... Such an honor it is."

Harry looked at Evan who shrugged and said, "Thank you."

Harry looked back at the thing, he was about to say "What are you?" but that would be a bit rude. So instead he said, "Who are you?"

"Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf."

"Oh, well, this really isn't the most convenient time for there to be a house-elf in Harry's room. Not that it isn't a pleasure to meet you," Evan added, to make sure she didn't sound so rude.

"Yes, er, is there any particular reason why you are here?"

The house-elf nodded eagerly, "Oh, yes, sir. Dobby has come to tell you and your sister, sir... it is difficult, sir... Dobby wonders where to begin..."

"Well, if it's going to take a long time, you can go ahead and sit down," Evan sat kindly, motioning back towards Harry's bed.

To both their horror and confusion, the house-elf instantly burst into loud sobs.

_"S-sit down!" _he wailed. _"Never... never ever..."_

"I'm sorry, Dobby, I'm sorry," whispered Evan as she and Harry tried to calm the elf. "I didn't mean to offend you-"

"Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has _never_ been asked to sit down by a wizard like an _equal_-"

Evan and Harry finally hushed him down and sat him on the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large and very ugly doll. When he regained control over himself, he sat looking at the Potter siblings with great eyes fixed in a watery, adoring expression.

They exchanged looks, if Dobby got to loud and awoke their aunt; they would be in serious trouble. Their uncle might not believe their story if the elf disappeared and they would be grounded this summer and the next for the noise Dobby was making.

Harry tried to change the subject by commenting on what Dobby had said, "You can't have met many decent wizards then."

Dobby shook his head, and then immediately leaped up from the bed and began banging his head against Harry's dresser. "_Bad_ Dobby! _Bad _Dobby!"

"Don't- what are you doing?" Harry hissed, both him and Evan grabbing Dobby and yanking him back on the bed. Harry's owl Hedwig had awoken with a loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.

"Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly crossed-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir."

Evan nodded, "Right, well, you didn't, so great. Um, if you don't mind we'd really appreciate it if you could be a bit less... loud while your here?"

Dobby looked up at her and nodded solemnly, "Yes ma'am, of course, ma'am. Dobby will do his best."

"Thank you, Dobby."

"Y-you, t-t-thank... me?" Dobby broke out in another fit of tears, but at least this time it was much quieter.

Evan sighed and wrapped an arm around the elf and rubbed its back, efficiently consoling and muffling it.

"What does he mean, his family?"

"His wizard family that he serves. He's a house-elf, they serve wizards and a house-elf is bound to a single family his whole life. Mostly only the richer, snottier families have them. A lot of Wizarding shops use them, even Hogwarts have them clean and cook for us."

"Wait, so wizards use them like _slaves_?" Harry looked back at the crying elf with pity.

Evan shrugged, "Well, basically, yeah, but most elves don't mind. They enjoy cleaning and working for wizards. They can only be freed if their masters present them with clothes. It is considered a shame to be dismissed, according to most elves. However, I'm willing to bet that this one is alot more different than most."

"Do you think they know he's here?"

"Oh, no, sir, so... Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for this. Dobby will have to shut his eyes in the oven door for this."

Evan frowned, "Won't they notice if you shut your eyes in an oven door?"

"Dobby doubts it, ma'am. Dobby is always having to punish himself, ma'am. They let Dobby get on with it. Sometimes they remind Dobby to do extra punishments, sir."

"But why don't you escape, run away or something?" asked Harry, horrified.

"Harry, don't you remember what I just said. They have to be freed. Until then they are magically bonded to follow their master's orders."

"Oh. Wait, how do you know so much about house-elves? I never remember Uncle Padfoot mentioning them or any of the professors."

"Weren't you listening, Harry? They clean Hogwarts and cook in the kitchens. Fred, George and I always go down and get something to eat and when we do, we met the house-elves."

Dobby nodded, "Dobby has heard of the elves working in Hogwarts School. Dobby has met them, they like it there. They like the students, too. But Dobby doesn't wish to work in Hogwarts. Dobby would rather be free."

Evan gave Dobby an odd look, _Either his masters are completely horrible people or he is just a strange elf. Probably both._

"Is there anything I could do to help you, Dobby? Or perhaps Evan, anything anybody could do?"

Dobby's eyes grew big and glistened with tears as he opened his mouth up and let out an enormous wail of gratitude. Evan's face turned red in the effort to not smack Dobby in the mouth.

"Shush, shush!" hissed Harry, slapping his hand over Dobby's lips. Evan listened and heard her aunt and uncle's voices downstairs.

"What was that?" Aunt Catrina's angry voice could be heard clearly throughout the house.

"Probably nothing, dear," you could hear how irritated Uncle Padfoot was. "Maybe just a muggle ambulance or something. Go back to sleep."

"But it came from upstairs."

"It's late. You might've imagined it. Please, let's just go to sleep."

They heard some more indistinct noises before silence and finally Uncle Padfoot's loud snores. Harry let go of Dobby, who had calmed down by now.

"There is a favor Harry Potter could do Dobby, sir."

"What?"

"Not return to Hogwarts."

"WHAT?"

Evan looked at the house elf, alarmed, "Harry _has_ to go to Hogwarts, or else he'll fall behind or never get a good education, and then he'd either homeless or leeching off me or Uncle Padfoot the rest of his life."

"No, you can't go back either, Miss Evan. If either of you go back to school this year you'll be in grave danger!"

Harry frowned, "What kind of danger?"

"D-Dobby can't... ARGH!"

Dobby slammed his fists against his head, and Evan quickly grabbed his arms and restrained him.

"Dobby, why can't we return to Hogwarts?"

"It isn't safe!"

"Why not? What's there?"

"Dobby cannot say!"

Evan let him go and poor Dobby shook as tears streamed down his face.

Harry spoke up, "Dobby, why isn't Hogwarts safe this year, when it has never been before?"

"There is an evil, sir, in Hogwarts. Dobby cannot say who, but someone wants to awaken it, and hurt Harry and Evan Potter!"

"Dobby, thanks for the concern, but with Dumbledore there, I expect we'll be-"

Dobby interrupted Harry, "No, this is a danger Harry Potter must not face! Or Evan Potter!"

"I'm sorry, Dobby, but I'm afraid if that's all you have to say, it's about time for you to leave. It's quite late, and we're tired."

Dobby looked from one teen to the other, and then disappeared with a crack.

The next morning Harry and Evan sat with Uncle Padfoot in the living room while Aunt Catrina slept in their bedroom. The siblings had discussed it before breakfast and decided not to tell their godfather about their visit from Dobby.

Sirius had, however, heard them the night before. "What were you two doing last night?"

Evan blinked and Harry paled. Evan replied, "What?"

"Last night I heard you two upstairs an hour after you went up to bed complaining about how tired you were."

Harry shrugged, "Oh, I was bothering her. I needed help with my homework."

"You woke up your aunt. What was with the wailing?"

Evan laughed it off, "Spell gone wrong."

"But, there was a third voice. It was squeaky, and very loud."

Harry and Evan looked at each other. Each of them wore a mask of confusion on their faces. Then Harry said, "I think you were imagining that, Uncle Padfoot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe you just half asleep when you were heard us," offered Evan.

"Maybe," Sirius agreed, and then changed the channel on the muggle television. "There is never anything good on here when I want to watch something!"

Harry felt a wave of relief, "I know right."

Evan smiled, "I'm going up to my room."

"Alright, pumpkin."

When Evan got to her room, an owl was waiting for her. It was the owl George and Fred shared. In its beak was a letter with George's handwriting on it. In all the ways the twins were alike, there penmanship wasn't one of them. Fred's handwriting was small, slanted to the right, and actually pretty decent. George's handwriting, however, was slightly bigger, slanted to the left, and sloppy.

Evan toke the letter and feed and watered the owl. She then sat at her desk to read it.

_Evan,_

_ I never realized how overprotective your uncle is. I guess I'm going to get used to it though. I really hope Harry did like the present we got him. The kid should be grateful that he has such good people making sure he has top of the art pranking tools._

_It's only been two days and I already miss you. Mum says no more I can't see you again until we go get out school supplies. Apparently, I've been falling behind with my chores... I'll be counting down the days. You know, I don't think I'll ever get over how pretty your eyes are. I know I say that a lot, but its true! You have the prettiest eyes. Fred says he's about ready to kill me, though, if I mention it one more time to him. He'll manage._

_ I understand how he feels. Ginny is also bugging me about the next time I go to your house if I would bring her. Her crush on Harry grows bigger and bigger every day. I think she wants us to set them up...? I'm not going to get into it_

_ Write me back as soon as possible, and don't forget to include exactly how much you're dying to see me._

_ Love Always,_

_ George_

Evan pulled out a piece of loose leaf notebook paper and a pen. She always used muggle means of writing when she was on summer break. Her hand hovered over the page, and realized she had no clue what to write. She had never been quite as good with words as either of the twins, and she had no idea how to return George's sweet words. She wanted to say them, (or write them) but every time she did it came out too mushy and serious, where George was always light and flirtatious.

So instead her letter included Harry's thanks for the present, a joke she got from Uncle Padfoot, another joke about Ginny and Harry, how much she'd hate not seeing him or Fred for two weeks, and a brief description of her and Harry's visit from Dobby.

She gave the letter to the bird after she signed it, and looked out the window. It was the perfect day for a game of Quidditch. Behind the little suburb they lived in was a little wood, and behind that was on old field that belonged a farmer who hadn't planted anything in years.

She toke her broomstick and ran down the stairs to find Harry. She loved palying one-on-one with Harry. Mainly because Harry would try so hard and he would come so close to beating her, but he never could. And as long as she could help it, that wasn't going to change.


End file.
